My brother's woman
by sabrina9
Summary: Tu lui appartiens toute entière, tu lui est dévoué mais jamais il ne t'aimera comme je t'aime... Vois dans mes yeux, toute la passion qui s'anime pour toi
1. Chapter 1

**My brother's woman**

****

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Bon alors ma petite surprise du 1er juillet, la question est pourquoi ? La réponse est super simple, aujourd'hui ça fait un an avec mon copain ! Mon nounours ! Donc je voulais faire de ce jour un événement avec un petit fic ! _

_L'histoire n'a rien à voir avec nous deux mais je l'ai trouvé super mignonne pour l'occasion !_

_Ce fic sera séparé en deux parties comme « The doll », si vous voulez savoir pourquoi c'est parce que je bosse les deux mois (j'ai pas de vacances moi !) donc j'ai pas le temps d'écrire des one-shots en entier et puis je mets trois mois à écrire un one normalement ! lol_

_Donc la suite sera pour plus tard !_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews ! C'est super gentil et non seulement ça me fait plaisir mais en plus, ça m'encourage à écrire et à pas faire ma faignante ! lol_

_Donc un grand merci à aminteitha, MISSGLITTER (lol merci pour toutes tes reviews ! ), LiLianne-Potter, Sheinah, Ipikou, SyanSyaoran, Miwakosoma, amylee, la FoOlLeE, Katz, Clairette, aishanu soma, Ridelliz, SyaoSyao. _

_Vous êtes tous géniaux ! je vous adore !_

_Bon bah voilà, je pense que c'est tout lol, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine (sans doute dans une ou deux semaines avec quelques fics ! je profite des vacances pour me remettre sérieusement à écrire !)_

_Gros bisous_

_Je vous adore !_

_Sab_

Une jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans le couloir d'une grande maison, elle avait à son bras, un plateau repas qu'elle tenait d'une main ferme. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, aussi verts que l'émeraude, sa longue chevelure miel se promenait le long de ses épaules et de son dos et ses lèvres rosées arboraient un sourire innocent et simple. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec de fines bretelles qui faisaient ressortir sa silhouette fine et agréable au regard.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une porte en bois et tourna la poignée, puis, elle rentra dans la pièce et ouvrit les rideaux pour permettre au soleil d'éclairer le lieu de ses rayons matinaux. Elle posa ensuite le plateau sur une table de chevet et vit une silhouette cachée sous les draps, elle les tira violemment et sourit

Jeune femme : Réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard !

La silhouette se trouvait être un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme de ses deux yeux profonds, il avait un regard charmeur mais de glace.

Jeune homme : Tu pourrais être plus douce au réveil !

Jeune femme : Eriol m'a demandé de te réveiller et d'employer la manière forte !

Jeune homme : Eriol n'est qu'un idiot !

Jeune femme : Syaoran, tu dois plus de respect à ton frère !

Syaoran : Je connais la chanson merci ! Pas la peine de me faire la morale Sakura !

Sakura : Je n'oserais pas ! dit-elle en souriant, tiens, je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner sinon tu ne mangeras rien ! dit-elle en ramassant quelques vêtements à terre

Syaoran la regarda faire, elle continuait sa tâche sans se préoccuper de lui, il se leva et se posta derrière elle, machinalement, ses mains voulurent attraper les hanches de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui mais il serra les poings et se recula. Sakura se retourna vers lui soudainement, il prit un peu peur

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Syaoran : Rien… Ah pendant que j'y pense, dit à Eriol que je ne serais pas là pour dîner

Sakura : Et où comptes-tu aller ?

Syaoran : Ca ne te regarde pas ! Même si tu es ma future belle-sœur !

Sakura : Très bien… Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour l'école !

Syaoran : Cesse de me traiter comme un enfant ! J'ai dix-sept ans !

Sakura : Et moi vingt donc je suis plus âgée que toi…

Syaoran : Et alors ? L'âge ne compte pas…

Il s'éloigna pour se rendre à la salle de bain et Sakura apporta ses vêtements sales à la laverie, elle rajouta de la lessive et fit tourner une machine, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et elle sourit

Sakura : Eriol…

Le dénommé Eriol était un jeune homme de vingt deux ans, il avait des cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus étaient tels deux océans dans lesquels on pouvait s'y perdre indéfiniment, il était assez grand mais moins que son frère Syaoran. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleu nuit.

Eriol : Comment était le garnement ce matin ?

Sakura : Tu exagères ! Ton frère n'est plus un enfant !

Eriol : Il ne le sera plus quand il cessera ses caprices !

Sakura : Tu sais, peut-être devrais-tu le voir comme un adulte et non plus comme un adolescent !

Eriol : J'y penserais, je dois y aller, je vais être en retard…

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe puis sur les lèvres, un baiser long mais langoureux, Syaoran qui était sortit de la douche les regardait faire, il se trouvait juste derrière eux, ses yeux étaient impassibles mais au fond de son cœur, il ressentait une tristesse incommensurable. Eriol partit sans faire attention à son frère et Sakura s'en alla regagner la cuisine, quand elle se retourna, elle vit Syaoran juste en face d'elle et lâcha le panier à linge de frayeur, il le rattrapa en cours de route et le lui tendit

Sakura : Ne me refais plus une telle frayeur… dit-elle en prenant le panier à linge

Syaoran : Désolé…

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave, merci pour le panier !

Syaoran : J'ai encore mes réflexes ! Par contre Eriol et toi croulés sous votre vieil âge !

Sakura : Espèce de petit morveux ! dit-elle en lui courant après

Syaoran : Je vais en cours, à demain si on ne se voit pas ce soir

Sakura : A demain ! Fais attention à toi !

Il fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna lentement, il attrapa son sac et sortit par la porte de derrière. Dans la rue, beaucoup de jeunes filles tournèrent leurs regards vers lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il n'y prêtait plus attention depuis le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Sakura, elle fut son « déclic ». Il n'avait jamais aimé personne mis à part sa mère et le jour où il tombe amoureux, il a fallu que ce soit la fiancée de son frère. Il avait déjà essayé de l'oublier mais tout le poussait vers elle, alors pendant que son frère vivait le parfait amour avec elle, il se contentait de les regarder en silence, cachant sa douleur derrière son regard glacial. Déjà trois mois qu'elle vivait avec eux et jamais elle n'avait posé un seul regard vers lui, elle ne le voyait que comme un enfant et non un homme, il le savait bien mais malgré cela, malgré cet amour impossible, il se cramponnait à cette histoire, il s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être, elle ferait attention à lui, qu'elle ne le verrait plus comme le frère de son fiancé. Depuis trois mois, il en avait apprit des choses et maintenant, il allait tout faire pour achever son ultime plan. Il aimait Eriol, son frère mais il voulait au moins tenter sa chance lui aussi, après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés.

Arrivé devant son école, il vit son professeur, mademoiselle Kimiko, surveiller les entrées des élèves, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle et elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle était professeur de mathématiques depuis peu et semblait avoir un petit penchant pour le petit génie qu'était Syaoran. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, ses yeux étaient verts et sa chevelure noire. Elle attachait souvent ses cheveux en un chignon ce qui la rendait plus âgée mais aussi plus autoritaire, peut-être pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait peu d'expérience dans l'enseignement. Il continua sa route et arriva dans la cour, un bras se posa le long de son épaule et il tourna la tête du côté droit pour reconnaître son ami : Matsuka.

Syaoran : Tiens, Monsieur Popularité !

Matsuka : Tu peux parler ! Tu l'es plus que moi !

Matsuka était un peu plus petit que Syaoran, de quelques centimètres à peine, il avait les yeux vert-gris et ses longs cheveux étaient aussi blonds que le soleil, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui retombait sur son épaule. Sa carrure et sa silhouette attisaient beaucoup la gente féminine qui trouvaient en lui un parfait gentleman, quand aux garçons, ils se sentaient envahis d'un sentiment d'extase en le voyant, lui qui avait parfois des traits quelques peu féminins bien que ses préférences à lui soient tournés vers son sexe opposé.

Lorsqu'on les observait tous les deux, on pouvait pensé à un couple, ces deux jeunes hommes étaient assortis comme un gant et souvent Matsuka était prit pour une fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse entendre sa voix rauque et bien masculine. Syaoran avait le physique typique du mâle par excellence, tout en lui était masculin et son regard de prédateur attirait beaucoup par son expression. Matsuka quand à lui, il avait la gentillesse et la beauté d'une fille et parfois, il en profitait auprès des jeunes demoiselles.

Matsuka : Tu sais, tu captives beaucoup l'attention de mademoiselle Kimiko

Syaoran : Mesure tes paroles, tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux !

Matsuka : Je sais que les relations professeur et élève sont strictement prohibés mais elle a les yeux rivés sur toi depuis que tu es arrivé !

Syaoran : Ca m'est parfaitement égal ! Moi, je ne vois que Sakura…

Matsuka : C'est bien là ton problème ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de la désirer autant, elle est le « fruit défendu » ! La femme de ton frère quand même !

Syaoran : Tssk ! Premièrement, elle ne l'est pas encore, deuxièmement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sérieux avec elle !

Matsuka : Et pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Il a les gènes de mon père, sinon pourquoi serait-il mon frère ? Un homme qui ne pense qu'à courir les jupons et à boire ne peut pas être un homme bien !

Matsuka : Tu ne lui pardonneras jamais, à ton père n'est-ce pas ?

Syaoran : Non, je le détesterais toute ma vie, Eriol n'y est pour rien mais mon père… faire un enfant à sa maîtresse alors qu'il était à peine fiancé à ma mère ! Et il a osé la cacher, elle et Eriol ! En mentant à nos mères de surcroît !

Matsuka : Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens… mais alors pourquoi vivre avec Eriol dans ce cas ?

Syaoran : C'était la seule condition pour quitter la maison et ne plus le voir étant donné que je suis encore mineur !

Matsuka : Allez viens, pour t'avoir fâché avec ces vieilles histoires, je t'offre un verre de chocolat ! dit-il en souriant

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la cafétéria tandis que des regards ébahis les fixaient mais surtout, celui de mademoiselle Kimiko. Elle soutenait du regard la silhouette de Syaoran en souriant tendrement, la sonnerie de début de cours la ramena à la réalité et elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

Le début du cours de mathématiques débuta, Syaoran comme à son habitude n'écoutait strictement rien, mademoiselle Kimiko le remarqua et se plaça devant lui.

Kimiko : Li-kun, voulez-vous être attentif s'il vous plaît ?

Syaoran : Navré mais je m'ennuie pendant vos cours… dit-il blasé

Kimiko : Allez me résoudre l'exercice au tableau je vous prie dit-elle vexée

Il se leva, saisit la craie et commença ses calculs, au bout d'une petite minute, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda

Syaoran : J'ai fini

Kimiko : Et… Et bien… dit-elle en feuilletant son livre nerveusement, oui… c'est cela…

Il alla se rasseoir et elle n'ajouta rien de plus, il faut avouer qu'il l'avait quelque peu surprise, ce qui était clair c'est qu'il était un petit génie alors elle ne pouvait rien trouver à y redire. En vérité, elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, en sa présence, elle se sentait perdue, elle savait qu'il l'attirait mais elle faisait tout pour le cacher, même si Matsuka souriait machiavéliquement parce qu'il l'avait bien compris. Il la regarda avec ce regard que beaucoup de jeunes filles qui ont été ses victimes connaissaient bien, pendant qu'elle regagnait le bureau, Matsuka sourit ensuite à Syaoran qui restait imperturbable.

A midi, la cafétéria était pleine à craquer, une foule d'élèves faisait la queue en se bousculant de temps en temps, Matsuka et Syaoran arrivèrent côté à côte, suivit de près par une foule de jeunes admiratrices. La foule se dégagea pour les laisser passer, mais soudain, ils se heurtèrent à Akane Sorako, le joueur de basket numéro deux de l'école, non seulement il détestait Syaoran mais en plus, il avait toujours été jaloux de lui. Il était aussi grand que Syaoran, et avait des cheveux étaient roux et des yeux bruns. La jalousie enlaidie bien des personnes et Sorako en avait été victime, on avait l'impression que plus il détestait Syaoran, plus son visage s'enlaidissait, pour lui qui avait été un parfait bishie autrefois, c'était bien dommage. (note de Sab : TT c'est vrai je veux des beaux mecs moi)

Sorako : Tu ne peux pas faire la queue comme tout le monde ? Il y en a qui attendent depuis plus longtemps que toi !

Syaoran : Navré qu'on me laisse passer ! siffla-t-il en souriant

Il attendit derrière lui mais Sorako l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur violemment, les admiratrices crièrent après Sorako et une jeune fille lui sauta même dessus en lui tirant les cheveux tout en lui disant de lâcher Syaoran. Il lâcha Syaoran et jeta la jeune fille à terre qui tomba violemment sur les fesses, une de ses amies vint l'aider et Syaoran le regarda

Syaoran : Excuse-toi !

Sorako : Hors de question, elle m'a sauté dessus !

Syaoran : Elle a juste essayé de me défendre, c'est une fille, excuse-toi, tu as été trop violent avec elle !

Sorako : Tu n'as qu'à tenir tes admiratrices en laisse !

Syaoran lui jeta un regard noir et le frappa d'un coup de poing en plein visage, il releva la tête fou de rage, la joue enflée par le coup

Syaoran : On va en rester là, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !

Sorako : Oh sûrement pas ! Pas après ça !

Il le frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre puis le frappa au visage puis Syaoran bloqua son bras de sa main droite et le lui bloqua en le retournant. Le visage de Sorako se tordit de douleur et il le supplia d'arrêter. Syaoran s'exécuta d'un visage neutre mais Sorako en profita pour lui redonner un coup dans la nuque alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. En même temps, les élèves étaient au paroxysme de l'excitement, ce qui alerta le président des élèves, il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se rassemblait les élèves et Matsuka qui le vit arriver, se précipita vers lui.

Matsuka : Hiroyuki-sempai !

Hiroyuki : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passé ici ?

Matsuka : C'est Sorako… Il frappe Syaoran ! dit-il avec ses yeux inquiets

Hiroyuki : Il suffit ! cria-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? dit-il en voyant Sorako frapper Syaoran

Sorako lâcha Syaoran qui se releva tant bien que mal, il remit sa chemise en place avec classe et regarda Hiroyuki qui fit de même.

Hiroyuki : Akane, Li, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Matsuka : Don't be so mean sempai ! (Ne soyez pas si méprisable sempai!) Syaoran n'a rien fait !

Hiroyuki : C'est à moi d'en juger ! Dailleurs, vous quatre, venez aussi ! dit-il en pointant quatre spectateurs pris au hasard

Tous les élèves le suivirent en silence et la foule retourna faire la queue pour déjeuner, Matsurika se glissa de même dans la file d'attente et attendit patiemment en espérant que Syaoran ne se ferait pas réprimander.

Les six élèves arrivèrent dans le bureau du président qui s'assit derrière une large table. Il demanda d'abord la version à Syaoran qui, d'un ton totalement calme, lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé étant donné qu'il ne considérait pas être en faute. Puis, Sorako, voyant que sa situation était un peu délicate, émit sa version des faits, ce qui l'arrangeait plus lui que Syaoran. Le président écouta ensuite les quatre témoins qui mirent quelque peu Sorako dans l'embarras.

Hiroyuki : Compte tenu de vos versions, je ne peux dire que deux choses, la première, Syaoran, tu es un imbécile d'avoir frapper en premier ! Et enfin la deuxième, Sorako, tu as agit de manière stupide ! Tu es suspendu pour trois jours ! Sortez maintenant !

Sorako : Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai un match demain !

Hiroyuki : Si quand une personne te dit « on va en rester là » et toi tu continues à la frapper c'est que tu es parfait crétin ! Tu es en faute, tu assumes ! Je me fiche de ton match !

Sorako : Et évidemment Syaoran n'a rien lui ?

Hiroyuki : Tu as fait mal à une fille, les filles ne sont pas aussi fortes que nous, elles sont fragiles et délicates ! Tu te devais de t'excuser pour l'avoir si violemment jeté à terre ! dit-il en posant sa main sur son front

Ils sortirent du bureau et Sorako se rendit à son casier pour prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez lui. Syaoran quand à lui, se rendit à la cafétéria, il n'y avait plus personne. Il prit donc son repas et alla s'installer à côté de Matsurika et d'autres élèves de leur classe.

Matsurika : Alors ?

Syaoran : Il est expulsé trois jours pour mauvaise conduite !

Matsurika : Humpf, c'est bien fait pour lui ! Syaoran, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

Syaoran : Après mangé ! Tiens, donne-moi ta part de gâteau si tu ne la manges pas !

Matsurika lui tendit en souriant et attendit que Syaoran eut finit de manger, puis, il l'accompagna à l'infirmerie et ne trouvèrent personne, juste une jeune fille qui assurait la garde. Cette dernière se trouvait être celle que Sorako avait fait tomber

Jeune fille : Sempai !

Matsurika : Tiens, mais c'est la courageuse jeune fille qui t'a défendu Syaoran !

Elle rougit et Syaoran lui tapota la tête gentiment pour la remercier de son acte de bravoure, puis, il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit quelques soins

Jeune fille : Merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure…

Syaoran : Tu as fait de même n'est-ce pas ?

Jeune fille : Oui… dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Matsurika : Quel est ton nom jeune fille ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle

Jeune fille : Ka… Kanae… dit-elle en terminant les soins de Syaoran

Matsurika la regarda sous tous les angles, elle semblait lui plaire et une fois qu'elle termina, Syaoran tapa Matsurika d'un coup de poing derrière la tête, il eut une petite larme à l'œil et se tenait le crâne des deux mains

Matsurika : Ca fait mal !

Syaoran : Je te vois venir mais ne l'embête pas !

Matsurika : D'accord ! dit-il comme si cela était un ordre auquel il ne pouvait désobéir

Syaoran : Merci Kanae, allez, on s'en va !

Matsurika : Au revoir belle Kanae ! dit-il en suivant Syaoran

Après les cours, Syaoran se rendit en bibliothèque, chose qu'il faisait trois fois par semaine pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et pouvoir se rendre à un petit travail. Il avait commencé il y a quelques semaine pour ne plus trop dépendre de Sakura et Eriol financièrement, ces derniers n'étaient évidemment pas au courant. Vers 17h30, il se rendit en ville, il travaillait en tant que serveur dans un petit café, depuis son arrivée, la gente féminine ne cessait de croître ce qui arrangeait bien son patron qui, voyant sa caisse se renflouer, le voyait d'un très bon œil. Il posa ses affaires dans son vestiaire, enfila un tablier et se rendit en salle.

Patron : Li !

Syaoran : Bonsoir Tsukino-san !

Tsukino: Tu arrives bien tôt aujourd'hui!

Syaoran : Oui, la bibliothèque à fermer un peu plus tôt et comme je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup à faire avant l'arrivée des clients…

Tsukino : Je m'en occupe, si tu veux finir tes devoirs vas-y !

Syaoran : Non ça ira chef, je vais vous aider !

Tsukino : Mais Syaoran… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as vu ton visage ?

Syaoran : Ce n'est rien, un abruti a mal mené une jeune fille alors…

Tsukino : Je vois ¬¬ Ah les jeunes de nos jours !

Syaoran : Ne dites pas ça, je vais me sentir visé aussi !

Tsukino : Mais non ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire enfin… 0

A 23h30, Syaoran termina de nettoyer les tables puis retira son tablier

Syaoran : J'ai finit chef ! J'y vais !

Tsukino : Oui vas-y ! A demain !

Syaoran : A demain !

Il prit ses affaires et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui, arrivé devant la porte de la maison, il resta quelques instants ainsi et prit une grande respiration. Puis, il franchit le portail et ouvrit la porte en silence et la referma à clé. Il passa devant le salon et s'apprêta à monter mais une voix l'interrompit

Voix : Où étais-tu ?

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Eriol ?

Eriol : C'est Oni-san premièrement et deuxièment, cela me regarde, tu es mon frère et tu vis sous mon toit ! dit-il en continuant de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable

Syaoran : Je suis allé boire un coup avec quelques amis, on a dîné et puis on est partit au karaoké, ça te va ?

Eriol : J'espère que tu n'as pas fais de bêtises !

Syaoran : Oh s'il te plaît ! dit-il d'un ton ironique, épargne-moi ta morale, je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'ai cours demain, je vais me coucher. Oyasumi

Eriol : Oyasumi nasai

Il monta les escaliers, se déshabilla et sauta dans son lit pour finir par s'endormir quasi-instantanément. Sakura s'agitait dans son sommeil et le fait qu'Eriol ne soit pas à ses côtés accentuait son malaise. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait 4h30 du matin, le fait que le grand lit était vide n'était guère de son goût, elle enfila un gilet de soie et parcourut la maison à la recherche de son fiancé. Finalement, en descendant les escaliers, elle entendit la porte se refermer et une voiture démarrer quelques secondes après.

Sakura : Eriol ?

Ce dernier qui était dans l'entrée, sursauta en entendant appeler son nom.

Eriol : Tu n'es pas couché mon cœur ?

Sakura : Je me suis réveillée, qui étais-ce ?

Eriol : De qui tu parles ?

Sakura : De la personne qui vient de partir, ce n'est pas une heure pour recevoir de la visite !

Eriol : Oh, c'était Akemi. Je dormais quand le téléphone a soudainement sonné, il est venu me parler car il a quelques problèmes de couple en ce moment, de plus, au bureau, ce n'est pas mieux non plus.

Sakura : Je comprends, il fait une petite phase de dépression…

Eriol : Oui, je crois que cela va durer un bon moment alors je me dois d'être là pour lui. Bien, assez parlé, allons nous coucher, je n'en peux plus !

Il prit la main de Sakura et monta les escaliers, elle lui suivit en baillant, c'est vrai qu'il se faisait bien tard et que demain, elle se levait tôt.

Lorsque Syaoran s'apprêtait à partir pour l'école, il s'aperçut que Sakura n'était pas encore sortit car ses chaussures se trouvaient encore dans l'entrée. Par curiosité, il déposa son sac et remonta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, puis, il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Pas de réponses de sa part, cela l'incita à pénétrer dans la salle. La main tremblante, le cœur battant à une allure presque folle, il tourna la poignée de la porte puis l'ouvrit. Il ne vit alors qu'un lit vide et défait, il soupira quand soudain, Sakura fit irruption dans la chambre en sortant de la salle de bain, ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence, à vrai dire, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle était plantée là, comme une statue avec une serviette autour de la poitrine qui ne couvrait pas le haut de ses cuisses, ses cheveux encore mouillés trempaient le sol d'eau et lui, il était figé là, à la contempler et à la désirer comme jamais auparavent. Il aurait été simple pour lui de profiter de la situation, de s'avancer vers elle, de la basculer sur le lit, de la couvrir de baisers et de caresses et de tout simplement l'étreindre comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire…

Syaoran : Non mais je rêve ! Tu as grossit ma parole ! Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur

Sakura : Fiche le camps morveux ! cria-t-elle en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure qu'elle avait attrapé quelques secondes plus tôt

Il éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre, même si, après s'être retrouvé dans le couloir, son sourire disparut de ses lèvres, ses sourcils se froncèrent comme pour exprimer une douleur inavouable. Il prit ses affaires et partit de la maison en courant, sinon, il sentait qu'il pourrait commettre une grosse erreur en restant à ses côtés.

Sur le chemin, il vit Matsuka en charmante compagnie avec une jeune fille de chaque côté de lui. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son ami, Matsuka cessa toute conversation avec les deux demoiselles pour s'intéresser à l'expression du visage de Syaoran.

Matsuka : Que t'es-t-il arrivé ce matin ?

Syaoran : Rien… dit-il avec hésitation, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

Matsuka s'arrêta et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres puissent atteindre l'oreille droite de Syaoran

Matsuka : On dirait que tu viens de voir une femme nue… murmura-t-il

En y repensant, Syaoran rougit immédiatement ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, en apercevant de ses yeux un Syaoran gêné, une de deux jeunes filles cru s'évanouir tellement elle le trouvait à croquer, Matsuka rigola légèrement et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

Matsuka : Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps à ce train là, tu refoules trop tes pulsions, cela se sent

Syaoran : A quoi vois-tu cela ?

Matsuka : Et bien… Tu dégages une aura de désir incommensurable depuis quelques temps, parfois, tes joues sont en feu comme si ton corps entier brûlait de passion…

Syaoran : C'est que… je n'ai pas l'habitude… je veux dire, avant, tout était plus simple, j'utilisais les femmes et elles faisaient de même…

Matsuka : Quoi que tu décides, je te conseille de le faire vite !

Syaoran : Ce matin, je l'ai vu presque nue… Elle sortait de la douche… Et j'ai ressentit des pulsions si fortes que je me suis fait peur, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler et de…

Matsuka : Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

Syaoran : Une peur bien plus grande que de lui faire du mal…

Matsuka : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Syaoran : Qu'elle me déteste…

Matsuka : Si c'est là ta plus grande peur, je peux te dire que jamais tu ne la blesseras donc, arrête de te rendre malade avec toi-même

Ils se rendirent en cours sous l'œil perçant de leur professeur de mathématique qui serrait ses livres contre sa poitrine tout en arborant un regard frustré d'envie.

La foule était survoltée d'excitation à cause du tournoi de basket-ball et Syaoran qui se trouvait être le joueur numéro un de l'équipe, reçu non seulement des acclamations de ses admiratrices mais aussi celles qui étaient normalement venues encouragé l'équipe ennemie à celle du jeune chinois. Jouer au basket lui permettait d'oublier, il aimait ce sport, il aimait avoir quelques instants pour ne penser qu'au panier et à rien d'autre. Cela lui permettait d'échapper aux contraintes que lui imposait sa vraie vie.

Syaoran était encerclé par quatre joueurs, tous fous de rage, il ne laissa paraître qu'un regard neutre à ses adversaires, comme si, il ne les voyait pas. Il passa habilement le ballon à Matsuka et tous, se ruèrent vers ce dernier, ayant le champs libre, Syaoran couru vers le panier et Kaori qui avait reçu le ballon de Matsuka le passa à Syaoran qui fit un slam dunk au passage pour augmenter le nombre de points. Accrochés au panier, il entendait des hurlements de joie et d'encouragements de la part des spectateurs, il descendit et le coup de sifflet de fin de match retentit alors. Les joueurs se serrèrent la main amicalement et l'équipe adverse reconnut sa défaite. Les managers de l'équipe apportèrent boisson fraîche et serviette à tous les joueurs et Syaoran qui regarda l'horloge, vit qu'il était déjà 19h. Il salua ses amis qui prenaient le temps de se détendre et fila aux douches avec précipitation. Après s'être lavé, il sortit par derrière et vit mademoiselle Kimiko qui lui souriait

Syaoran : Je peux quelque chose pour vous sensei ?

Kimiko : J'ai vu le match, c'était très impressionnant !

Syaoran : Merci dit-il en s'éloignant

Kimiko : Attends, Syaoran-kun ! dit-elle en le retenant par la manche de sa veste

Syaoran : Oui ? dit-il en se retournant

Kimiko : Je… Il y a une chose que je dois te dire… Ce n'est pas facile…

Voix : Oh mon dieu ! Mais qui est cette beauté ? cria un garçon en l'interrompant

Voix deux : Maintenant je peux mourir en paix ! J'ai au moins vu la femme de mes rêves !

Syaoran et Kimiko se retournèrent et virent une jeune femme entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle portait une jupe plissée de couleur bleu clair avec un chemisier blanc légèrement entrouvert au niveau de la poitrine. Ses longs cheveux ondulés et couleur or se promenaient sur son dos et ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux verts et des fines lèvres rosées. Elle marchait tranquillement, laissa le vent balayer ses cheveux et son regard parcourait la grande cour.

Kimiko : Syaoran-kun, ce que j'essaye de dire est que je…

Syaoran retira la main de Kimiko, les yeux toujours fixés sur la demoiselle qui venait d'entrer et que les hommes admiraient sans fin. Certains commencèrent à lui parler et il se rendit auprès d'eux sans hésiter.

Kimiko : Syaoran ! cria-t-elle

Kimiko fronça les sourcils de colère et de déception car celui qu'elle admirait tant venait de la planter là alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire part de ce qu'elle considérait être le plus important pour elle.

Jeune femme : C'est très flatteur à vous mais je regrette, je ne peux pas fréquenter l'un d'entre vous

Matsuka : Et pourquoi ? dit-il en boudant

Voix : Parce qu'elle est avec moi ! dit une voix grave

Ils virent alors Syaoran, le regard noir entourer Sakura de son bras droit au niveau de la nuque et les défier tous un par un. Ils s'éloignèrent sans demander leurs restes et Syaoran retira immédiatement sa main, Sakura se tourna vers lui.

Sakura : Tiens ! Tu es là !

Syaoran : C'est comme ça que tu remercies celui qui vient de te sauver la mise ?

Sakura : Pff c'est quand même flatteur !

Syaoran : Tu es trop vieille pour flirter eux !

Sakura lui donna une tape derrière la tête avec son sac et reprit soudain son sérieux alors qu'il se frottait la tête avec sa main.

Sakura : Tu as fini le sport ? Tu rentres alors ?

Syaoran : Non, j'ai des choses à faire !

Sakura : Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

Syaoran : Occupe toi de tes affaires Sakura !

Sakura : D'accord, j'ai compris… Pff

Syaoran : Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Sakura : J'ai un rendez vous avec le directeur et puis, comme Eriol n'est pas là, je pensais t'inviter à dîner…

Syaoran : Désolé, j'ai à faire… dit-il vexé

Sakura : Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Syaoran : Je te signale que c'est moi l'homme et ça serait plutôt à moi de t'inviter !

Sakura : Ne sois pas stupide voyons ! dit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule, et avec quel argent tu ferais ça ? rigola-t-elle

Syaoran lui lança un regard noir et Sakura compris qu'elle était allé trop loin, il s'éloigna en silence mais Sakura tenta de le retenir

Sakura : Syaoran, attends…

Il lui jeta une nouvelle fois un regard de mépris et s'en alla, elle le vit franchir la barrière de l'école et poussa un soupirement de désespoir.

Mademoiselle Kimiko qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans pour autant entendre ce qui se disait entre eux se mordit les ongles de colère, son visage était déformé par la haine de ne pas savoir qui était cette jeune femme mais aussi qu'elle se permettait d'être aussi familière avec lui.

Voix : Il ne supporte pas d'être traîté comme un enfant !

Sakura : Ah le petit blond de tout à l'heure !

Matsuka : Je ne suis pas petit ! bouda-t-il, et je m'appelle Matsuka

Sakura : Matsuka… tu connais bien Syaoran pas vrai ?

Matsuka : On peut dire… C'est mon meilleur ami…

Sakura : Ah je vois…

Matsuka : D'ailleurs, si vous me dites quelle est la couleur de vos sous-vêtements, je vous dirais un secret !

Sakura : Espèce de petit morveux ! dit-elle en lui tirant l'oreille, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais sur Syaoran !

Matsuka : Vous ne lui direz pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit hein ? Et bien…

Voix : Ah Syaoran ! Tu tombes bien, la salle commence à se remplir et j'ai besoin de main d'œuvre !

Syaoran : Tout de suite chef !

Il posa son sac dans les vestiaires et enfila un tablier et sa tenue de service. Il saisit un bloc note et s'apprêta à sortir en salle

Tsukino : Table 8 dit-il en lui tendant un stylo

Syaoran marchait en regardant le sol, un peu fatigué par sa fin de journée et arriva à la table 8

Syaoran : Bonsoir, je peux prendre votre commande ?

Voix : Syaoran !

Il leva les yeux et vit Sakura qui lui souriait en le voyant, Syaoran tomba à la renverse et se redressa immédiatement

Syaoran : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? chuchota-t-il en criant

Sakura : Oh… C'est joli ici, ça fait longtemps que tu travailles là ? dit-elle en regardant de tous les côtés

Syaoran se tapa le front de la main droite et la regarda soudain avec des yeux d'ignorance

Syaoran : Si tu n'as pas de commandes, je reviendrais plus tard !

Sakura : T'es toujours fâché ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol

Syaoran : Non

Sakura : Si tu l'es

Syaoran : Je te dit que non

Sakura : Moi je te dit que si

Syaoran : Bon d'accord, oui je le suis et alors ?

Sakura : J'ai pas fait exprès ! T-T

Syaoran : Ca va, ça va !

Sakura : Tu m'excuses ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles

Syaoran : Oui… soupira-t-il

Sakura : C'est super ! Alors je voudrais un bol de ramen tu sais, comme ceux que j'aime bien si c'est possible… avec un œuf en plus, des raviolis grillés, des boulettes et une bière !

Syaoran : Tu es sûre que tu vas manger tout ça ? ¬¬''

Sakura : Mais oui ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

Il prit note de sa commande et s'apprêta à partir quand elle le rappela

Sakura : J'ai oublié de te dire, pas…

Syaoran : … d'oignons dans ta soupe mais tu sais très bien que j'en mettrais un peu car c'est anti-cancérigène

Sakura : C'est vrai que tu me connais bien maintenant… Je n'y avais pas fait attention…

Il s'éloigna et revint un peu après lui rapporter ce qu'elle avait commander. Sakura mangeait tout en le regardant travailler, elle voyait qu'il se donnait du mal pour bien faire les choses malgré le fait que les clients le dénigraient tandis que les clientes ne faisaient que regarder ses fesses.

L'horloge afficha 23h, Syaoran finissait de laver les verres et retira son tablier. Dans un coin de la salle, Sakura était toujours là à lire un livre, elle avait finit de manger depuis longtemps et avait aussi payé son addition mais elle restait là.

Syaoran alla se changer et prit son sac puis salua son chef qui finissait de nettoyer les tables

Syaoran : A la semaine prochaine chef !

Chef : Oui c'est ça !

Il se rendit à la table de Sakura qui rangeait ses affaires et se leva. Ils sortirent tous deux en silence, Sakura remerciant le gérant du restaurant et laissèrent la porte se refermer derrière eux. Sakura s'arrêta devant sa voiture, ouvrit les portes et ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Sakura attacha sa ceinture et mit le contact pendant que Syaoran attachait la sienne. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et une fois arrivé, Sakura se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Elle vit passer Syaoran, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'apprêta à fermer la porte mais il la bloqua avec sa main

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Syaoran : Pourquoi tu m'as attendu pour partir du restaurant ? Et pourquoi tu es venue d'ailleurs ?

Sakura : Et bien… Je n'avais rien à faire et puis c'était mieux que de s'ennuyer toute seule à la maison en attendant Eriol !

A ses mots, le regard de Syaoran se durcit d'un coup, Sakura frissonna tellement son regard l'effrayait

Syaoran : Je ne suis pas le remplaçant d'Eriol ! lança-t-il d'un ton sec et tranchant

Il relâcha la porte et claqua la sienne si fort que Sakura sursauta. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, pourquoi il était si fâché dès qu'on le comparait à Eriol, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme un enfant mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Sans le savoir, elle venait de le blesser si profondément que dès le lendemain, l'attitude de Syaoran à son égard changea radicalement. Sakura s'en était rendu compte dès qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin. Elle était dans la cuisine et préparait de quoi manger, des crêpes et une salade de fruits. Elle entendit alors la porte de la chambre de Syaoran claquer et lui, descendre les escaliers. Il posa son sac, bu un verre de jus d'orange et s'apprêta à repartir

Sakura : Attends, j'ai fait des crêpes !

Syaoran : Garde-les pour ton chéri !

Sakura : Syaoran ! Ce n'est pas des manières de parler !

Syaoran : Tu veux que je te dises ? Tu me gonfles ! dit-il en se rendant en cours

Sakura : Syaoran ! cria-t-elle

Lorsque Matsuka rejoignit Syaoran, il savait que ce dernier avait été blessé profondément, sinon, il ne serait pas redevenu celui qu'il était avant, le garçon qui jouait avec les filles sans se soucier de leur sentiment. Il vit son ami, en face de lui, flirtant avec des premières années, tantôt leur murmurant des mots doux, tantôt leur caressant la joue.

Matsuka : Oh my !

Syaoran: Matsuka ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Matsuka : Non merci dit-il en secouant la tête, vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en regardant les jeunes filles

Elles s'éloignèrent et Matsuka frappa Syaoran à la tête, ce dernier regarda Matsuka sérieusement

Matsuka : Ne te force pas devant moi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais…

Syaoran : Exactement ! Tu ne sais pas ! Et la prochaine fois que tu révèles un de mes secrets, je risque de me fâcher ! dit-il le regard noir

Matsuka : J'ai seulement…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Matsuka se tut immédiatement, il savait que quand son ami faisait cela, il ne fallait pas insister. La sonnerie de début de cours retentit et ils rentrèrent en classe. Matsuka se voyait désolé pour lui, il ne connaissait pas la raison de son changement mais il devinait que cela concernait Sakura, encore et toujours elle. Lui-même avait été bluffé par la beauté de la jeune femme en la voyant pour la première fois hier mais Syaoran lui avait, il y a de ça trois mois, soudainement annoncé qu'il était tombé amoureux. Matsuka en avait rit au début car il croyait cela être une mauvaise plaisanterie, son ami, le plus grand mufle que la terre n'est jamais connu ne pouvait pas avoir changé radicalement du jour au lendemain. Et pourtant le temps lui avait prouvé le contraire, Matsuka enviait un peu Syaoran d'avoir trouvé « sa » lueur d'espoir dans ce monde pourri par la luxure et la violence.

Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes blessures après tout, trahit par les adultes et surtout par l'un de leur parent. Syaoran avait, il y a dix ans, assisté à une scène horrible. Il avait vu son père dans les bras d'une autre femme, il avait vu son père embrassé et étreindre une femme qui n'était pas sa mère, Syaoran qui la chérissait tant, qui admirait tant son père vit son monde se briser en un instant. Pour lui, l'image du monde s'était révélé à travers les actes infames de son père, il avait découvert le mensonge, la trahison, la luxure et surtout, à partir de ce jour, il avait oublié ce qu'était l'amour. Quand à Matsuka, il avait à douze ans découvert que sa mère travaillait en temps que strip-teaseuse pour arrondir ses fins de mois et se permettre d'acheter des produits de luxe. Pour ces deux jeunes hommes, la réalité de la vie, c'était cela alors Matsuka s'était sentit dérouté en entendant parler pour la première fois de « Sakura ».

A midi, alors que Matsuka attendait Syaoran à la cantine, il vit que ce dernier se portait absent. Il se doutait de l'endroit où il était car s'il avait une nouvelle fois succombé à la tentation, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit : l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva devant, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne mais que les rideaux d'un des lits était tiré. Il les ouvrit en grand et vit Syaoran allongé sous les draps qui ne couvrait que le bas de son torse et le haut de ses cuisses avec à ses côtés, une jeune fille dénudée.

Matsuka : Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille attrapa ses vêtements et rougit un peu sous le regard des jeunes hommes, elle se rhabilla rapidement et jeta un dernier regard à Syaoran

Jeune fille : Appelle-moi…

Syaoran lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse et elle s'éloigna, Matsuka se pencha vers son ami et lui flanqua un coup de poing en pleine figure, Syaoran sourit malgré le fait que sa joue commençait à enfler

Matsuka : Arrête ton petit jeu, tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir en silence, tu sais que je suis là…

Syaoran : Tu sais, ce que je veux le plus au monde, ce que je chérit le plus, ce que je veux le plus protéger, je n'ai aucun droit dessus, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Matsuka : Tout mais pas ça ! Pas comme avant, tu m'as fait changer Syaoran, alors maintenant que je vois le monde sous un autre jour, je ne veux pas que tu refasses les mêmes erreurs que par le passé !

Syaoran : Matsuka, tu as vu cette fille, j'ai pu l'étreindre, j'ai pu lui faire partager ma passion du moment, j'ai pu…

Matsuka : Alors ça y est, tu as décidé de fermer ton cœur juste parce que tu as perdu une petite bataille ?

Syaoran : Je ne suis pas…

Voix : Qui es là ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent les rideaux s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche assortit avec une jupe noire et un léger pull rose.

Matsuka : Sa… Sakura-san ?

Sakura : Et oui c'est moi ! dit-elle en souriant

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? lança-t-il froidement

Sakura : Je travaille ici je te signale ! Je suis la nouvelle infirmière

Syaoran : Tiens c'est nouveau ça, tu t'es fais renvoyer de ton hôpital privé ?

Sakura : Non ! s'emporta-t-elle, c'est moi qui ai décidé de changer de poste !

Syaoran : Ah oui je vois, tu es venue flirter avec les petits étudiants…

Matsuka : Je crois que je vais vous laisser… dit-il en sortant de la pièce

Sakura : Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Syaoran : Où alors tu es venu ici pour m'espionner ! dit-il en souriant, c'est Eriol c'est ça ?

Sakura : Arrête de croire que tu es le centre de la terre ! cria-t-elle en levant la main vers lui

Elle allait le gifler mais il s'était légèrement relevé et avait retenu sa main avec la sienne

Syaoran : Pour qui tu te prends ?

Sakura : Pour ta future belle-sœur ! dit-elle de rage

Syaoran esquissa un petit sourire et tira le bras de Sakura vers lui, leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois, Sakura essaya de reculer mais Syaoran, de son autre main, appuya sa tête pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, elle ne pouvait pas résister, il bloquait ses lèvres avec les siennes de sorte qu'elle ne puisse faire qu'une chose : répondre à son baiser. Elle finit par réagir à se dégager et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec les dents, il la relâcha et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour voir si il saignait, ce qui était effectivement le cas

Sakura : De quel droit oses-tu ? dit-elle outrée

Syaoran : Si je n'embrassais pas bien, tu ne serais pas rouge de gêne…

Sakura : Sors d'ici ! cria-t-elle

Syaoran : Humpf… Un jour, tu réaliseras que tu ne pourras déjà plus te séparer de moi… Mon poison a déjà commencé à se répandre en toi…

Sakura : Tu es complètement malade ! Il faut te faire soigner ! Sors !

Il sourit et retira les draps, elle se retourna immédiatement et il se rhabilla, une fois finie, il la regardait, il s'approchait d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras

Sakura : Si tu as fini, tu peux sortir maintenant !

Il fit un mouvement de recul et se retira de la pièce en soupirant, Sakura se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, les joues échauffées, le pouls encore trop rapide que la normale.

Syaoran arriva en cours de littérature, il avait encore la sensation et le goût du baiser échangé avec Sakura sur les lèvres, son parfum l'avait enivré, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça ni comment il avait pu. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments, plus à ce moment précis que jamais. Un seul baiser avait suffit à troubler son corps et son âme, cet instant, aussi bref soit-il l'avait marqué à jamais mais aussi, il avait succombé à l'interdit, il était fou de ce baiser. Mais il en voulait plus, il savait que maintenant, il serait trop tard pour lui de renoncer à Sakura, il savait que son désir s'était révélé plus fort que jamais après ce baiser et il savait aussi qu'il devenait un danger pour Sakura.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**My brother's woman**

**(Part II)**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Ouah ça fait un bail ! Un an si je me souviens bien… Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Gomen !_

_Bon alors pour commencer, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, la preuve lol mais j'ai de moins en moins le temps de le faire à cause de l'école. Je fais partie des plus âgées fanficteuses et je suis à un niveau supérieur dans une branche pas facile donc honnêtement, je passe mon temps à bosser. Et puis, on a tous une vie sociale à côté ! Mais bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis sorry de pas avoir écrit durant tout ce temps !_

_Une autre raison aussi de mon absence c'est que j'ai eu quelques problèmes et à savoir des insultes de personnes sans que j'ai provoqué cet événement. Quand on a pour hobby fanficteuse de Card captor Sakura, on se dit que l'on écrit par passion mais aussi pour faire durer le rêve de Clamp, pour faire plaisir et peut-être même pour apporter un peu de bonheur aux gens. Alors, lorsque l'on se fait dénigrer de façon très vulgaire et menacer au point où une personne désire que « ma carrière de fanficteuse soit terminée », on s'interroge et je me suis interrogée pendant longtemps. Et j'en suis arrivée à une seule et unique conclusion « ce qui ne tue pas, rends plus fort », je ne vais pas m'abaisser au niveau de ces personnes et pour le prouver, je vais tenter d'écrire mieux que jamais, de mettre tout mon cœur et mon âme dans mes fics car ça, c'est ma revanche. Je ne connais pas la raison de toute cette haine mais c'est peut-être la jalousie alors je vous dis une chose : la jalousie vous perdra. Si des gens m'aiment et continuent à me lire alors j'écrirais pour ces gens car ce sont eux qui me donnent du courage et de la force. Un jour, une très grande fanficteuse m'a dit « Soit fière de toi, tu es bonne » et je vais l'écouter et espérer que ce genre d'attitude plus bas que terre ne recommence pas car il n'y a pas de rivalités d'auteurs, nous sommes tous là pour nous aider, c'est ça le mérite._

_Bon alors comme les vacances de noël sont tombées un vendredi, on va dire que j'ai été short en time pour sortir des fics en entier mais bon, y'a des bouts par ci par là lol_

_Sinon, les habituels remerciements à tous ceux qui m'écrivent encore, d'ailleurs, pour m'écrire mon adresse est : __miss.chloutefree.fr__ , l'adresse sur voilà.fr est morte je reçois que des SPAM dessus et je vire tout car j'ai plus la force de trier les mails (3150 la dernière fois). Vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir quand je reçois un mail ! _

_Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres, sauf JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!! Très bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture !_

_Gros bisous_

_ Sab _

_ps : Spéciale dédicace à tous mes amis et my best friend Jessy, la super webmistress Pandra, mes petites puces Kyara, Suka, Maurine et Coralie et à tous les lecteurs ! _

Le soir même, Syaoran se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour éviter de croiser Sakura, il voulait l'éviter à tout prix. En prenant du recul sur la situation, il réalisa que c'était mal, c'était comme trahir son frère non, la vérité était qu'il avait trahit son frère. Et même s'il se comportait parfois froidement à son égard, il avait quand même accepté de loger Syaoran sans poser de questions, sans demander pourquoi, il l'avait accueilli naturellement. Alors Syaoran se disait qu'il était bien ingrat de vouloir non seulement sa future femme mais aussi de briser leur lien d'amitié et de complicité ainsi. 

Quand il était petit, Syaoran avait toujours sentit de la réticence de la part de son père, sa venue au monde avait en effet changé les choses pour lui : il pouvait de moins en moins se séparer de sa femme Yelan pour rejoindre sa maîtresse. Alors c'est sans doute cela qui avait provoqué une ignorance et surtout une rivalité entre le père et le fils. Son père avait été forcé forcer d'épouser Yelan, selon les vœux de leurs parents, de vieux amis. Il ne la détestait pas mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus, pas des mêmes sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard tout du moins. Il avait toujours été fier d'elle, Yelan était une mère douce et aimante, une maîtresse de maison remarquable, une épouse parfaite en toute circonstance et il avait toujours regretté de ne pas lui faire honneur en lui rendant ses sentiments.

Et puis, un jour, par un beau matin de printemps, une belle femme est venue se présenter à Yelan, elle s'appelait Ayano. Elle était venue accompagné de son fils Eriol et vint lui annoncer qu'elle était la maîtresse de son mari. Etrangement, Yelan avait bien réagit et la vérité est qu'elle était au courant. Elle le savait bien même si elle n'avait jamais eu de preuve concrète. Ayano s'excusa mainte et mainte fois mais Yelan n'était pas troublée, elle n'avait cessé de sourire et d'écouter. Ayano souffrait d'une maladie du foie et allait mourir, elle voulait confier la garde de son fils à Yelan et son amant. Yelan accepta et Eriol fut alors intégré à la famille. Syaoran avait regardé Ayano avec des yeux mauvais, de même que son père, il les avait détesté pour avoir fait souffrir sa mère mais Eriol fut la seule personne à s'occuper et jouer avec lui depuis longtemps. Tous les jours, il venait cherchait Syaoran à l'école et ils se rendaient au parc. Syaoran appréciait ces bons moments, les seuls de son enfance car sa mère était toujours très occupée et son père ne le regardait même pas, il ne voyait qu'Eriol, le fils de la femme qu'il aimait réellement.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Syaoran tomba sur Eriol, en fait, ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu mais Syaoran l'avait vu sortir de la voiture d'une femme, il aurait préféré ne rien voir mais les faits étaient là. Lorsque la voiture disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Syaoran frôla intentionnellement l'épaule de son frère qui se retourna en sursautant comme un voleur, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Syaoran : Sakura le sait ?

Eriol : Savoir quoi ?

Syaoran : Que tu vois une autre femme ?

Eriol : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Syaoran : Je t'en prie… Je te connais bien pour savoir que tu fréquentes quelqu'un d'autre !

Eriol : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Syaoran : J'étais de sortie… Alors ? N'essaye pas de changer de conversation !

Eriol : Je te l'ai dit, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Syaoran : Humpf… Je crois que si et je pense que dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te vole ta fiancée ?

Eriol saisit Syaoran par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un de murs environnants, il arborait un regard de colère tandis que Syaoran souriait

Eriol : Ne la touche pas !

Syaoran : Et possessif qui plus est… Une femme ne te suffit pas, il t'en faut deux, comme à notre père !

Eriol le gifla à toute volée et Syaoran cracha un peu de sang à terre puis essuya du revers de sa manche, le sang qui restait au bord de ses lèvres.

Syaoran : Tu as toujours été sensible à ce sujet… Désolé j'avais oublié… dit-il en s'éloignant

Eriol : Syaoran ! Reviens ! cria-t-il

Il continua sa route et Eriol le rattrapa en courant puis se plaça devant lui, ils se toisèrent ainsi longtemps, un moment semblant être une éternité puis Eriol baissa les yeux

Eriol : Peu importe ce que tu penses… Je… j'aime Sakura, plus que tu ne le crois, et… je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ton jeu de séduction

Syaoran : Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! cria-t-il soudain

Eriol : Si, je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de mal autour de toi, tu as blessé des gens et tu ne le regrettes même pas ! dit-il en soupirant

Syaoran serra le poing un moment et rigola en se calmant, il lança un regard de glace à son frère, un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage

Syaoran : Je suppose que c'est comme ça que tu me vois…

Il contourna Eriol et rentra chez lui, il monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre, Sakura attendait dans le salon que les deux hommes de la maison rentrent mais en entendant Syaoran, elle n'avait pas osé lui parler. Comme une enfant, elle s'était caché au fond du canapé pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Eriol fit ensuite son apparition, elle bondit du canapé et se jeta à son cou, d'abord surpris de cet accueil, il sourit ensuit et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sakura. Ils montèrent dans la chambre et Eriol referma la porte. A ce même moment, Syaoran sortit de la sienne, valise en main. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son frère et Sakura, posant sa main dessus. Ses yeux étaient depuis longtemps humides de remords et de tristesses, il savait ce qu'il était et par-dessus tout, il savait ce qu'il n'était pas. Eriol son frère, fils de la maîtresse de son père, fiancé de la femme qu'il aimait, se permettait de le juger sans savoir qu'au fond, Syaoran était quelqu'un de sensible qui avait caché toute sa souffrance derrière un masque de pierre, par peur d'être une nouvelle fois blessé et trahit par ceux qu'il aimait. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison, ses pas résonnaient dans le silence des rues, il empruntait plusieurs directions, il savait où il allait, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il était sûr de trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Matsuka, il était une heure du matin, ce dernier fut surpris de le voir arriver ainsi mais le fit entrer, il savait que s'il venait le voir, c'est que les choses avaient mal tourné pour lui. Il l'installa dans le salon et prépara un peu de thé qu'il lui servit, Syaoran observa le fond de sa tasse sans parler et Matsuka n'insista pas plus à lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Finalement Syaoran leva ses yeux pleins de tristesses vers lui et Matsuka lui sourit, il prit quelques draps dans un placard et installa et futon pour Syaoran dans sa chambre. Matsuka vivait seul en appartement depuis l'âge de quinze ans, ses parents lui envoyaient régulièrement de quoi le faire manger et payer son loyer. Puis, Matsuka retourna se coucher sans dire un mot, Syaoran se changea dans la salle de bain et partit dormir à son tour. Il observa le plafond sans trouver le sommeil, se remémorant chaque sourire de Sakura mais aussi, son dernier regard, dur et froid.

Le lendemain, lorsque Syaoran s'éveilla, il vit l'horloge afficher sept heures trente. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, Matsuka venait de finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Matsuka : Ohayo

Syaoran : O… Ohayo

Matsuka : Tu as faim? Je viens juste de finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Syaoran : Il voit une autre femme, j'en suis sûr et tout ça derrière le dos de Sakura qui ne se doute de rien. Il prétend même l'aimer, il m'a dit que je ne faisais que souffrir les gens, il m'a dit que j'étais un séducteur qui ne voulait que Sakura par désir…

Matsuka : Syaoran, tu sais, non, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux et c'est ce qui compte pas vrai ?

Syaoran : Alors je suis partit, je n'en pouvais plus… Subir les reproches de mon frère qui se trompe sur moi et vivre sous le même toit que Sakura alors qu'elle est dans ses bras, qu'elle l'embrasse… Tout ça…

Matsuka : Réveille-toi ! Ca ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras !

Syaoran : Et après ?

Matsuka : On dirait que je me suis trompé sur toi, je pensais que tu avais assez de courage pour affronter la vie et te battre pour celle que tu aimes, mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Syaoran se leva de la chaise qui tomba brusquement à terre, il s'approcha de Matsuka, le saisit par sa chemise et pointa son poing vers lui. Puis, son regard s'adoucit et il le relâcha.

Matsuka : Je savais que mon Syaoran me reviendrait !

Syaoran : C'est vrai que bientôt… Et avant, je veux qu'elle choisisse entre nous, je veux lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle manquera à mes côtés…

Matsuka : Laisse-toi simplement guider par tes sentiments… N'en fais pas trop, montre-lui la facette d'un Syaoran amoureux d'elle

Sakura : Eriol ? Tu peux aller réveiller Syaoran ? Ca fait une heure que je l'appelle et il ne répond pas ! dit-elle en posant les assiettes sur la table

Eriol sortit de son fauteuil, posa son journal sur la table basse et monta les marches de l'escalier. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Syaoran et toqua à la porte mais il ne reçut que le silence en guise de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que le lit était fait, tout était rangé mais qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Syaoran. Les placards étaient ouverts et à moitié vides, les volets étaient fermés et une grande partie de ses affaires scolaires avaient disparus. Il redescendit rapidement, la colère lui montait au nez, il prit sa veste et quand Sakura le vit sortir de la maison en trombes sans avoir prit sa sacoche, elle le retint par le bras

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eriol : Ce petit idiot est partit !

Sakura : Comment ça partit ?

Eriol : Il a prit ses affaires et est partit, ce n'est pas assez clair ? cria-t-il

Sakura le regarda durement et il posa une main sur sa joue mais elle le repoussa

Eriol : Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas… Je dois aller travailler…

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison, Sakura ferma les yeux un moment et jeta tout le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé à la poubelle. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Deux bras vinrent entourer son cou et une tête se posa sur son épaule droite

Voix : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle releva la tête et aperçut des cheveux châtains se promener sur son bras, des cheveux qui étaient tout sauf ceux d'Eriol

Sakura : Syaoran ? Je… On pensait que tu étais partit !

Syaoran : J'ai eu un moment d'égarement, j'avais oublié quelque chose ici

Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, certes rassurée mais mal à l'aise, la distance qui aurait dû y avoir entre eux était trop petite, elle essaya de se dégager en le poussant légèrement avec son épaule mais il se tenait accrochée à elle. Elle se releva avec force, le forçant à se séparer d'elle, elle lui fit face et sourit

Sakura : Je suis contente que tu sois revenu ! On était inquiet !

Syaoran : Je suis revenue pour toi… dit-il en passant sa main sur joue

Sakura : Syaoran, arrête je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas correct !

Syaoran : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça alors qu'au fond de moi je te désire tellement !

Elle le gifla si fort que Syaoran posa une main sur son visage rougit par la douleur

Sakura : Alors toute cette histoire c'était juste une question d'attirance ? Tu ne crois pas que tu te fiches de moi ?

Syaoran : Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?

Sakura : Comprendre quoi ? Que tu veux juste « tester » la fiancée de ton frère ?!?

Il la saisit par les épaules et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle tenta de se débattre mais il avait beau être plus jeune, il était plus fort qu'elle. La chaleur du baiser commença soudain à lui monter à la tête, son corps s'abandonna entièrement à lui. A ce moment précis, elle lui était corps et âme dévoué, jamais personne encore ne lui avait procuré une telle sensation de passion, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de désir de la part de son partenaire, comme si son âme entière était en feu. Lorsque Syaoran approfondit le baiser, elle sentit ses jambes fléchir et ne plus la tenir, Syaoran la fit basculer sur la table de la cuisine puis s'arrêta en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle avait beau se convaincre qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête, en réalité, elle le désirait autant que lui à ce moment là. Il glissa lentement ses lèvres le long de son cou pour l'embrasser et commença à lui sucer la peau qu'il trouva délicieusement sucrée. Sakura le poussa alors un peu brusquement et il faillit perdre l'équilibre, il la regarda tandis qu'elle le toisait sévèrement du regard.

Sakura : Comment as-tu pu ? demanda-t-elle en cachant son cou

Syaoran : Il ne s'en apercevra même pas ! Il est toujours _très _occupé… sourit-il mesquinement

Sakura : J'en ai assez ! Arrête ce jeu là ! Tu veux juste le rendre jaloux c'est ça ? C'est une compétition entre frères pas vrai ? Laisse-moi te dire que c'est vraiment puéril !

Syaoran : La maintenant, tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! dit-il avec froideur, je vais en cours !

Il s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte mais Sakura le retint par le bras, il s'en dégagea un peu brusquement ce qui la surpris sur le moment

Sakura : Je n'ai pas terminé !

Syaoran : J'ai cours ! trancha-t-il d'un ton sec

Il sortit de la maison sous les appels de Sakura, il les ignora mais au fond de lui, il avait mal, il était blessé mais elle devait l'être encore plus…

Syaoran arriva avec une heure de retard à l'école et manqua donc la première heure de cours qui se trouvait être de la chimie. Il s'installa à sa place et Matsuka vint l'aborder discrètement car le cours de langue avait déjà commencé

Matsuka : Alors ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Matsuka : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Syaoran : Comme d'habitude, on s'est disputé…

Matsuka : Ah…

Syaoran : Tiens, prête-moi ton cours de chimie, les langues c'est soporifique !

Matsuka : Hum… J'ai pas trop suivi en fait…

Syaoran : Je vois… ¬¬

Syaoran, dont la place se trouvait près de la fenêtre vit Sakura arriver, elle s'arrêta un moment pour discuter avec quelques élèves puis s'éloigna, et il ne cessait de l'admirer, elle était tellement belle, si douce, si délicate… Une telle fleur était rare et difficile à dénicher… La sonnerie retentit et Syaoran partit avec Matsuka à la cafétéria acheter de quoi manger pour la pause. Malheureusement, il croisa Sakura dans les couloirs, elle semblait vexée et s'avança rapidement vers lui

Sakura : Li-kun ! J'ai à vous parler !

Syaoran : Désolé Sensei, je vais prendre ma pause

Sakura : C'est urgent !

Syaoran : Désolé mais je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner ! insista-t-il

Sakura : Je vous attendrais à dix heures trente tapante à l'infirmerie dit-elle en s'éloignant

Matsuka revint avec des brioches et en donna trois à Syaoran, il les prit et commença à manger sous le regard interrogateur de son ami

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Matsuka : Rien, tu as juste l'air bizarre !

Syaoran : Je l'ai embrassé ce matin, encore ! Je n'ai pas pu résister et… elle a gardé une marque dans son cou

Matsuka : Tu lui a fais un suçon ?!? cria-t-il

Syaoran : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Pas si fort !

Matsuka : T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Si Eriol le remarque, elle va en subit les conséquences !

Syaoran : Il ne le verra même pas et si c'était le cas, je la couvrirais

Après avoir fini de petit-déjeuner, Syaoran se rendit à l'infirmerie mais Sakura n'était pas là, il n'y avait que mademoiselle Kimiko, assise sur une chaise.

Syaoran : Sensei ?

Kimiko : Syaoran-kun !

Syaoran : Vous attendez Kinomoto-sensei?

Kimiko : Oui, et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Syaoran : Elle a demandé à me voir… dit-il en détournant les yeux

Kimiko se leva et se plaça devant Syaoran, il détourna la tête à ce moment là et elle saisit sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément, il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, cela lui avait parut invraisemblable mais quand il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas, il essaya de retirer les deux mains de son professeur scotchées à ses joues

Syaoran : Sen… sei dit-il entre deux baisers

Elle le poussa pour le basculer sur le lit derrière eux et s'assit sur lui, il voulut se relever mais elle posa une main sur sa bouche

Kimiko : Syaoran … J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps…

Syaoran : Sensei, ce n'est pas correct ! dit-il en se relevant

Kimiko : Pas plus que de désirer l'infirmière… Kinomoto-sensei… dit-elle en repoussant son torse sur le lit

Elle déboutonna sa chemise et l'embrassa de nouveau mais il lui bloqua les bras fermement et la fit tomber en arrière, puis, il l'observa longuement et se releva. Il retira la veste de son uniforme et la posa sur ses épaules

Syaoran : Vous allez attraper froid ! dit-il en souriant

Elle éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage entre ses mains, il se rassit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule

Syaoran : Sensei… Je suis touché de l'affection que vous avez pour moi…

Kimiko : Ce n'est pas de l'affection ! dit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête, tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime sincèrement, depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai su… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? N'y a-t-il pas d'espoir ? Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, mon être tout entier te désire au point où je n'en dors plus, je n'en mange plus !

Syaoran : Sensei, je ne doute pas de vos sentiments, je ne les remets pas non plus en cause mais dans mon cœur, il y a déjà quelqu'un… Et je suis très bien placé pour dire que tout ce que vous éprouvez, je le vis. Alors comme vous avez fait preuve d'honnêteté, je veux à mon tour le faire en vous disant qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir ni pour vous pas même pour moi. Mais je veux m'accrocher à cela en sachant pertinament que même si rien ne se passe, je serais le plus heureux des hommes si elle et vous trouviez le bonheur.

Kimiko : Cela me touche énormément, merci pour n'avoir pas profité de la situation et m'avoir traité comme une femme et non comme un professeur ayant un problème mental

Syaoran : Il est tout à fait naturel d'être attiré par une personne même si cette dernière est plus jeune ou plus âgée ! dit-il en souriant, je ne vous juge pas, je suis pas en position pour cela

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et ils tournèrent le regard pour voir Sakura apparaître devant eux, figé par la scène. Syaoran la chemise à moitié déboutonnée et Kimiko-sensei en soutien gorge, son chemisier à terre. Les yeux rouges de Kimiko prêtait Sakura à confusion, elle éprouvait une sorte de choc mais aussi une once de jalousie dans le regard, Kimiko le remarqua et sourit. Elle se leva dans le silence qui avait soudainement envahit la pièce et rendit la veste à son propriétaire pour ensuite se rhabiller.

Sakura : Syaoran ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!?

Kimiko : Avant de lancer des accusations attives, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire. Il m'a simplement sauvé la vie dit-elle en se retournant vers Syaoran. N'est-ce pas Li-kun ?

Syaoran qui ne savait pas quoi dire, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

Kimiko : J'ai fait un malaise et il m'a fait du bouche-à-bouche

Sakura : Et pourquoi sa chemise est-elle défaite ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux, pourquoi n'aviez vous plus votre chemisier ?!?

Kimiko : Il l'a ôté pour me faire une réanimation et sous le choc, je me suis accroché à sa chemise qui s'est détâché. J'ai d'ailleurs fait sauter quelques boutons, excusez-moi Li-kun

Syaoran : Ce n'est rien

Kimiko n'ajouta rien de plus et s'en alla en regardant Sakura dans les yeux, quand cette première passa à côté d'elle, Sakura cru l'entendre murmurer « vous avez de la chance, c'est un bon garçon ». Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Syaoran regarda Sakura en s'installant sur un des lits très confortablement

Syaoran : Alors ?

Sakura : Alors quoi ?

Syaoran : Je croyais que tu voulais me parler !

Sakura : Et bien…

Syaoran : Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je peux partir ! dit-il sur la défensive

Sakura : Je suis désolé d'avoir lancé de fausses accusations à ton sujet

Syaoran : C'est bon à entendre !

Sakura : Mais maintenant parlons plus sérieusement ! Je dois te dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ton comportement de ce matin !

Syaoran : De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il innocemment

Sakura : De ça ! dit-elle en lui montrant le suçon, comment je vais cacher ça Eriol ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Syaoran : Parce que je trouvais le moment approprié, et je te jure qu'il ne le verra pas, ose dire le contraire, depuis combien de temps ne t'a t'il pas étreint ?

Sakura : Tu vas trop loin ! cria-t-elle

Syaoran : C'est la vérité qui blesse ?

Sakura : Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Il est… il est très occupé et fatigué par son travail ! Oh et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie !

Syaoran : C'est à toi de me le dire !

Sakura : Syaoran, je veux que tu arrêtes, je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant, je suis la fiancée d'Eriol

Syaoran : Je ne le sais que trop bien ! dit-il en se relevant, sais-tu seulement, imagines-tu seulement dans quel désarrois je vis ? Savoir que tu es dans ses bras, savoir que c'est lui que tu aimes alors que moi, moi… alors que moi je serais prêt à tout donner pour un seul baiser, une seule caresse que tu pourrais me m'offrir avec sincérité et amour ?

Sakura : Syaoran, qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

Syaoran : Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu ne sais pas que je ne joue pas avec toi, tu ne sais pas que si je fais tout ça c'est parce que… Je t'aime, chaque jour davantage, chaque jour plus qu'hier, que mon cœur brûle de passion et de désir pour toi ! Sakura, ouvre-les yeux, je suis en train de te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre

Elle se figea devant une telle déclaration et Syaoran baissa les yeux

Syaoran : Je sais, tu aimes Eriol, je suis plus jeune que toi, beaucoup de choses nous éloignent mais il n'empêche que je t'aime

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce lentement, elle voulait le retenir mais n'en fit rien, ce ne serait que rendre les choses plus difficile pour lui comme pour elle. Elle aimait Eriol, oui, elle l'aimait… sinon pourquoi serait-elle sa fiancée ?

Sakura ne revit pas Syaoran cette journée la, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain d'ailleurs. Il était sûrement allé dormir chez Matsuka, oui, ce devait être ça. Elle espérait tout du moins car depuis son absence, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que s'inquiéter. Eriol rentrait un peu plus tôt ces derniers soirs mais quand il franchissait le pas de la porte, il posait ses affaires, prenait une bière dans le réfrigérateur et s'installait dans le salon soit devant la télé soit devant son journal. Sakura préparait le dîner, ils mangeaient et il montait se coucher pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. En vérité, Sakura se sentait bien seule depuis que Syaoran n'était plus à la maison et aussi, il avait parfaitement raison pour Eriol, plus de gestes tendres ou mêmes de baisers, comme si un profond fossé s'était creusé entre eux.

Elle se demandait depuis quand la situation était devenue si critique entre eux, depuis quand ils ne se parlaient plus. En voyant Eriol monter se coucher, elle termina sa vaisselle, prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison, ne prenant même pas la peine de laisser un mot et si Eriol s'inquiétait pour une fois, ça lui ferait du bien, au moins, il arrêterait de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Elle marcha jusqu'au restaurant où travaillait Syaoran, il y avait peu de monde, c'était assez calme. Elle fixa la vitrine et vit Syaoran parler et sourire avec deux jeunes filles, Sakura les reconnu, elles étaient au lycée. Elle hésita à franchir le pas de la porte puis, d'un air déterminé, elle rentra. Syaoran la vit et son sourire s'effaça, il l'installa à une table, prit sa commande et la servit. Il agissait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, comme s'ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Sakura baissa les yeux et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle savait que c'était de sa faute mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tous les clients partaient un par un mais Sakura restait là, sans bouger, à observer son verre de jus. Syaoran s'en rendit compte et à la fin de son service, la raccompagna.

Syaoran : Pourquoi tu es venue ?

Sakura : Je… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Syaoran : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Sakura : Syaoran, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais reviens à la maison

Syaoran : Tu appelles ça une maison ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard soudain très froid

Sakura : Mais ta famille a besoin de toi ! dit-elle en s'accrochant à son pull

Syaoran : Où tu vois une famille Sakura ? demanda-t-il le regard toujours aussi glacial, moi je vois un demi-frère qui se fiche de moi et une femme qui va devenir son épouse. Tu appelles ça une famille ? Une maison ? Matsuki est ma famille !

Sakura : Je vois… Mais, demain… c'est ton anniversaire, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on le fête ensemble ?

Syaoran : J'y penserais, j'ai un match à six heures… Tu es arrivé, bonne nuit

Sakura : Syaoran maté ! ( attend !) dit-elle d'un ton suppliant

Il ne se retourna pas et ne s'arrêta pas non plus, elle éclata en sanglots et s'effondra à terre, elle avait tout gâché, c'était sa faute si les choses tournaient ainsi, elle avait provoqué une rupture des liens entre frères.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, Eriol avait entendu la voix de Sakura et s'était précipité dehors. Il vit son frère s'éloigner et sa fiancée à terre en pleurs, il fronça les sourcils et ramena Sakura à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir couché, il s'assit dans le canapé et s'alluma une cigarette, il réfléchissait, les mots de Syaoran retentissaient dans sa tête, et si tout était vrai ? Si son frère aimait vraiment Sakura ? Non, impossible et pourtant…

Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent et il se retourna, il vit Sakura en bas des marches

Sakura : Tu n'avais pas arrêté ?

Eriol : Si mais il m'arrive de céder à la tentation

Sakura : Eriol, demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Syaoran

Eriol : Et ? demanda-t-il indifféremment

Sakura : Sois là à cinq heures s'il te plaît, il a un match, viens le voir à l'école et j'ai pensé qu'ensuite…

Eriol : A quoi ? Une fête en famille ? rigola-t-il

Sakura : Oui, exactement !

Eriol : Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?

Sakura : Si ! dit-elle en élevant la voix, s'il te plaît

Eriol : Très bien dit-il en soupirant

Elle vint s'assoeir près de lui et il la regarda, il lui saisit la joue tout en la caressant tendrement puis l'embrassa. Il éteignit sa cigarette et retira sa chemise, puis, il commença à déshabiller Sakura.

Sakura s'installa dans les gradins du gymnase de l'école en regardant sa montre, il y avait un monde fou, elle aperçut Matsuka en compagnie de jeunes filles et lui fit signe. Il sourit et quitta ses admiratrices pour s'installer à côté d'elle

Matsuka : Je ne pensais pas vous voir Sakura-san

Sakura : Je ne pouvais pas manquer ce match !

Matsuka : Vous savez, Syaoran est borné, il est aussi têtu mais il est toujours sincère dit-il en le voyant arriver sur le terrain

Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent grands puis elle sourit, il connaissait Syaoran mieux que quiconque et s'il disait vrai alors Syaoran éprouvait vraiment des sentiments pour elle, elle en était flattée mais triste en même temps, elle l'avait fait souffrir, elle lui avait dit des mots cruels, bien trop. Elle entendit soudain la foule se déchaîner quand le coup de sifflet de début de match retentit, des jeunes filles les encourageaient et les acclamaient, Sakura repéra Syaoran des yeux. Il avait le ballon, il esquiva ses adversaires avec rapidité et sauta en direction du panier pour marquer un dunk. Les filles étaient survoltées et criaient son nom, Sakura remarqua au premier rang les deux jeunes filles qu'elle avait vu la veille au restaurant où travaillait Syaoran.

La fin du match arriva avec une victoire pour l'équipe de Syaoran mais une victoire in extrémiste, la foule se dispersa et Sakura et Matsuka retrouvèrent Syaoran au dehors. Sakura s'isola pour téléphoner mais elle tombait toujours sur le répondeur à Eriol. Elle finit par abandonner et rejoignit les garçons qui rigolaient sur les différentes périodes du match

Sakura : Hum… Il semble qu'Eriol soit injoignable

Syaoran : Et alors ? demanda-t-il froidement

Sakura : Je voulais qu'il vienne assister à ton match et après on serait allé fêter ton anniversaire

Syaoran : Inutile, je n'ai pas besoin de lui !

Matsuka : Syaoran… Bon, et si on allait fêter ta victoire et ton anniv…

Voix : Syaoran-kun !

Ils se retournèrent et Sakura vit les deux jeunes filles du restaurant, la première était brune aux yeux verts et la seconde avait les cheveux chatains clairs et les yeux noirs.

Syaoran : Mayumi-chan ? Ikari-chan ?

Matsuka : Syaoran, tu me présentes dis !

Syaoran : Bien sûr, voici Mayumi et Ikari, Ikari, Mayumi, voici Matsuka et Kinomoto-sensei

Mayumi et Ikari : Bonjour

Syaoran : Ikari-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ikari : J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être fêter ta victoire avec nous, les autres ont prévus un karaoké un peu plus tard dans la soirée

Sakura baissa les yeux, elle le savait, c'était normal qu'il fasse la fête avec des gens… de son âge, elle se sentait soudain très exclus et indésirable

Matsuka : C'est gentil mais…

Sakura : Allez-y ! dit-elle en souriant, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira ! dit-elle en s'éloignant

Elle fit profil bas tout en sortant de l'enceinte de l'école, quelle stupidité d'avoir cru qu'il passerait la soirée avec elle et Eriol… quel imbécile ! Elle serra les poings et sortit les clés pour ouvrir sa voiture. Elle s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur quand une main la retint, elle se retourna et vit Syaoran et Matsuka

Sakura : Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes la ?

Matsuka : Un anniversaire, c'est en famille, n'est-ce pas Syaoran ?

Syaoran : Oui dit-il en regardant Sakura

Matsuka : Bien, c'est partit !

Sakura sourit et ils rentrèrent dans le véhicule pour se diriger vers la maison de Sakura et Syaoran. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, Sakura avait préparé diverses décorations avec une banderolle écrit en gros « Joyeux anniversaire Syaoran ! Felicitations pour ta victoire au match ». Syaoran vit la pancarte et regarda Sakura

Syaoran : Et si j'avais perdu ?

Sakura : Oh ? dit-elle en réfléchissant, ah oui, l'autre banderolle et en dessous, il suffisait de tirer ! dit-elle en souriant

Syaoran souleva la première banderolle et en vit une autre en dessous où il était marqué « Joyeux anniversaire Syaoran ! La revanche sera la bonne ! ». Il fixa un moment la banderolle et éclata de rire, Sakura le regarda et Matsuka sourit. Cela faisait longtemps que Syaoran n'avait pas rit de si bon cœur, une éternité presque.

Sakura retenta de joindre Eriol tout en cuisinant mais son portable était toujours éteint. Elle finit par abandonner et servit le repas. Ils se mirent à table tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais aussi en rigolant. Vers vingt-deux heures, Sakura servit le gâteau avec les bougies, Syaoran les souffla et ils le dégustèrent. Sakura s'était assoupit dans le canapé alors Syaoran et Matsuka aidèrent à débarrasser et à laver la vaisselle

Matsuka : Tu te rends compte, si on ne serait pas venu et qu'on serait partit avec les filles…

Syaoran : De toute manière, je n'y serais pas allé

Matsuka : Syaoran, tu devrais penser à revenir, tu as une famille ici et une femme qui prend soin de toi

Syaoran : Je sais mais parfois, quand je l'entend pleurer dans son lit parce qu'elle se sent seule, j'ai envie de pleurer avec elle, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire des mots doux… Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Alors plutôt que de rester impuissant à ne rien faire, je préfère n'entendre ses pleurs que dans mes rêves

Matsuka : Syaoran, tu mérites une fille aussi géniale qu'elle, et elle mérite un gars comme toi, un homme qui prenne soin d'elle ! Laisse-moi te dire, n'abandonne pas.

Matsuka quitta la maison à minuit, Sakura était toujours endormie sur le canapé, il la regarda dormir paisiblement tout en souriant. Puis, il la porta jusque dans sa chambre où il la coucha et remonta les couvertures sur elle. Sakura s'éveilla à ce moment et Syaoran lui sourit

Syaoran : Tu t'es endormi

Sakura : Matsuka est partit ?

Syaoran : Oui, il était fatigué. Je vais me coucher

Sakura : Syaoran dit-elle en se relevant, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, de ne pas avoir prit tes mots au sérieux mais la vérité est que j'avais peur…

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est passé tout ça…

Il se pencha vers elle et lui baisa la joue, Sakura se sentit rougir, il releva légèrement la tête bien que leurs visages étaient encore très proches. Ils se regardèrent longuement et Sakura lui rendit son baiser sur la joue, il hésita un moment puis elle se rapprocha de lui et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. D'abord doux, le baiser se transforma en passion, leurs pulsions les poussèrent à approfondir leur baiser. Syaoran coucha Sakura sous lui et descendit le long de son cou puis de sa poitrine, il releva la tête pour goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et ils se laissèrent entraîner dans un torrent de sensualité, de fougue et de désir.

Sakura : Syaoran, oublie-moi

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il venait d'achever leur étreinte

Sakura : Je t'ai fait du tort, à toi et à Eriol, on vient de commettre une grave erreur

Syaoran : Tu regrettes ?

Sakura : …

Il se détacha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, les genoux repliés vers son torse, il prit une profonde inspiration et la regarda dans les yeux

Syaoran : Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille ? Tu n'as pas aimé c'est ça ? s'énerva-t-il, ma technique n'était pas aussi bonne qu'Eriol ?

Sakura : Ca n'a rien à voir ! dit-elle en se relevant, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Syaoran : C'est bon, j'ai compris dit-il en ramassant ses affaires

Sakura : Syaoran, je suis désolée mais on n'aurait pas du, il ne fallait pas… dit-elle au bord des larmes

Syaoran : J'ai compris ! dit-il brusquement, c'est juste que…

Ils entendirent alors la porte d'entrée se refermer et Eriol monter les escaliers, Syaoran sortit de la chambre précipitamment en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'enferma dans la sienne. Il entendit Eriol, derrière sa porte, rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Sakura… Il ne devait pas y penser, s'il pensait à elle, alors il sentait toutes les particules de son corps fondre en une seconde, il se rappelait sa peau collée contre la sienne, les baisers, les caresses… Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi, aussi excité et passionnel à cause d'une femme, jamais il n'avait autant été en phase avec une femme et cela notamment parce qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. La tête contre la porte, il observa le plafond, les larmes aux yeux, il se laissa glisser le long de cette première pour retomber lentement sur les fesses, il mit ses mains sur son visage et se laissa bercer par la lueur de la lune

Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce soir-là, Syaoran avait pris ses distances depuis que Sakura avait émise sa requête et Eriol n'était pas plus attentionnée avec elle, pas même après qu'ils aient remis leur couple en question. Ni Syaoran ni elle n'avaient avoués leur pêché à Eriol, ils n'en avaient pas discutés mais cela était venu naturellement. Sakura se sentait seule mais elle essayait de ne pas le faire paraître, les absences d'Eriol se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et elle commençait à douter de sa fidélité. De son côté, Syaoran reprenait une vie sociale et un lundi soir, vers dix-neuf heures, il amena une jeune fille. Eriol qui, exceptionnellement, n'avait pas de travail de nuit, se trouvait présent et fut ravi de voir que son frère se décidait enfin à se fixer sérieusement. Mais, Sakura quand à elle, n'avait pas la même façon de voir les choses que son fiancé, non seulement la jalousie la taquinait mais en plus, la déception. Elle les regarda monter dans la chambre de son futur beau-frère et serra le poing. La jeune fille du nom de Michiru était atrocement belle, la nature l'avait doté de longues jambes fines, d'un corps élancé mais généreux, ses yeux bleus reflètaient beaucoup de tendresse et sa longue chevelure brune concurrençait le plus précieux des bois.

Quand Sakura monta leur apporter du thé et que les sons émis de la chambre lui parvinrent aux oreilles, elle lâcha son plateau de choc, comme figé sur place et l'entente du prénom « Syaoran » par une autre femme qu'elle-même lui était soudain devenu insupportable. Tandis qu'elle ramassait les débris de porcelaine, les larmes aux yeux, la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Syaoran en sortir, à moitié nu.

Syaoran : Attends, tu vas te couper dit-il en se penchant pour l'aider

Sakura : Alors ça y est, tu m'as oublié ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, deux semaines et tout ce qui a été n'est plus ?

Syaoran se releva tandis que Sakura, les yeux rivés au sol, continuait à ramasser les débris

Syaoran : C'est toi qui m'a dit de t'oublier, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Sakura : J'aurais tout cru sauf me faire avoir par un gamin qui prétend connaître l'amour ! dit-elle en se relevant, plateau en main, les larmes aux yeux

Elle dévala les escaliers sous l'œil de Syaoran qui ne pouvait pas la rattraper, si seulement elle savait… si seulement elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il ferme ses yeux, il ne vois qu'elle, si seulement elle savait qu'à chaque baiser qu'il donnait il ne ressentait rien, comme figé par la glace, si seulement elle savait que chaque fois qu'il étreignait sa petite amie actuelle, il ne faisait que repenser à la nuit où ils avaient secrètement fait l'amour, si seulement elle savait tout cela… qu'il n'était satisfait qu'avec Sakura… Mais voilà, elle est la fiancée de son frère et elle a voulu qu'il oublie tout alors pourquoi tant de reproches ? Il a juste essayé d'aller vers l'avant, de continuer à vivre… sans elle

Sakura arriva dans la cuisine, elle posa le plateau dans l'évier et le fixa, elle retenait ses larmes, pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi était-elle si jalouse ? Pourquoi ne le voulait-elle que pour elle en espérant que cette Michiru ne disparaisse à jamais ? Et Eriol ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'épouser déjà ?

Lorsque Michuru s'endormit, Syaoran sortit de la chambre pour se rendre sur le balcon, il admirait la pleine lune lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, Sakura était aussi dehors sur le balcon de sa chambre. L'écart entre les deux balcons avaient beau être de quelques centimètres, ils avaient l'impression qu'il était nettement plus important, au moins d'un kilomètre.

Sakura : Où est ton amie ?

Syaoran : Elle dort. Et ton fiancé ? demanda-t-il indifféremment

Sakura : De même soupira-t-elle, tu sais, pour répondre à ta question, je ne regrette rien

Syaoran : M'as-tu vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois comme un homme ?

Sakura : Oui, cette nuit-là

Syaoran : C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, tu vas te marier et moi, je vais tenter ma chance avec Michuru…

Sakura : Syaoran dit-elle en l'interrompant, je t'…

Syaoran : Non, ne dis rien dit-il en la coupant à son tour, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour te séduire et tenter ma chance, au moment où tu m'as dit d'oublier, quelque chose en moi s'est brisé et j'ai compris que tous mes efforts étaient vains dit-il en fermant les yeux

Sakura : Ils n'ont pas été tout à fait vain…

Syaoran : Peu importe à présent dit-il en s'étirant, bonne nuit… One-chan dit-il en rentrant dans sa chambre

Quand Syaoran prononça le « one-chan », Sakura avait eu un choc, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il avait définitivement renoncé à elle, il la considérait à présent comme sa belle-sœur. Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce mot avait été telle une flèche qui transperça son cœur, sa douleur était indescriptible.

Sakura : Bonne nuit Syaoran… dit-elle en pleurant

Elle essuya ses larmes et rentra dans sa chambre, elle se glissa sous les draps gelés par l'indifférence d'Eriol, et dire, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils étaient chauffés par l'amour de Syaoran. S'il avait été là, à côté d'elle, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras en l'embrassant et en lui répètant à quel point il l'aimait et qu'elle était tout pour lui. Mais voilà, elle avait choisit Eriol, et peu importe la déception, elle ne devait pas avoir de regrets. Elle se remémorait la première rencontre avec Eriol, elle était l'infirmière de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait, un soir, tous les collègues se sont retrouvés dans un bar pour fêter la nouvelle année. Ils étaient présents tous les deux, ils s'étaient croisé du regard et avaient discuté, en quelques heures, un lien spécial s'était créé. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter pendant un an et demi, ils sortaient beaucoup, rigolaient et pleuraient ensemble et puis, il lui a demandé de l'épouser. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle était si heureuse, comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait été. Elle s'installa avec Eriol et son frère mais quelques temps après, Eriol changea du tout au tout, il s'éloignait d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi avait-il changé ? Pourquoi tout son bonheur s'était brisé en une fraction de secondes ? C'est à ce moment que les larmes se remirent à couler, elle sanglotait de plus en plus, la nostalgie des moments passés lui pesait lourd sur le cœur et Eriol fut réveillé par ses reniflements. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et écoutait, dans la pénombre de la chambre, Sakura se morfondre. Il comprit immédiatement que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle arrivait à bout de nerf, il n'était pas insensible, il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal mais il faisait comme si il l'ignorait parce qu'il était stupide. Les pleurs de Sakura avaient tout de même déclenchés en lui une secousse, cela avait levé le voile sur la vérité, il ne savait pas si c'était la nuit qui lui avait porté conseil ou si c'était le poids de la culpabilité qui avait eu raison de lui mais il se sentit plus bas que terre pour les actes qu'il avait commis. Il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot et se consacrer à sa fiancée, il l'aimait, plus que tout, depuis leur première rencontre mais il était un collectionneur de femmes, voilà son problème. Malgré tout, il voulait se racheter et se faire pardonner, réparer ses erreurs et effacer les larmes de Sakura qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

Il se tourna de façon à avoir le dos de Sakura en face de lui et la prit dans ses bras, elle eut un tremblement de surprise mais se détendit peu à peu, c'était là le réconfort qu'elle attendait, qu'elle désirait tant. Elle sentit ses paupières lourdes de fatigue et son esprit s'éloigna avec Morphée lentement, les derniers murmures d'Eriol lui restèrent néammoins en mémoire « Repartons à zéro ».

Quand Sakura s'éveilla le lendemain, elle vit Eriol entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau pour lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit et elle pouvait très nettement distinguer un bouquet de fleurs rouges dans une de ses mains. Elle ne savait ce qu'il lui valu ce changement radical et cela n'était pas sensé lui déplaire mais quelque chose ne collait pas, pourquoi tant d'attention après tant d'ignorance ?

Eriol : Ils n'avaient plus de roses blanches, je sais que ce sont tes préférés dit-il en posant le plateau sur le lit

Sakura : Eriol, là n'est pas la question, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant

Eriol : Ton petit-déjeuner dit-il simplement

Sakura : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes puis, il sourit tendrement

Eriol : Sakura, je veux qu'on reparte à zéro, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux me marier avec toi et je ne veux plus que les choses se dégradent comme ça l'étaient jusqu'à maintenant

Sakura : Eriol, je… je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Je ne sais plus si c'est vraiment ce que je veux, j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient avant, ma déception a tellement été grande…

Eriol : C'est… c'est normal dit-il désappointé, je t'ai déçu et je t'ai rendu malheureuse mais je veux quand même que tu prennes le temps d'y penser, on pourrait tout effacer et recommencer une nouvelle vie

Sakura : Les choses ne sont pas si simples ! Tu penses vraiment qu'un petit-déjeuner et des fleurs suffiront à compenser le mal et la solitude que j'ai ressenti ? Crois-tu vraiment que je peux tout pardonner en un claquement de doigt ? Et je n'ai aucune assurance que ton attitude de ces derniers temps ne recommencera pas ! dit-elle furieuse

Eriol : Mais je sais tout ça ! J'en suis conscient… mais je veux nous donner une deuxième chance et te rendre heureuse, j'ai déjà fait des efforts et ça continuera !

Sakura : Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps

Eriol : Bien sûr, tu es dans ton droit dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, je vais travailler dit-il en sortant

Il resta un moment devant l'entrée de la chambre et soupira

Eriol : Tu finis tard ce soir ?

Sakura : A seize heures

Eriol : Attends-moi, on pourrait peut-être dîner dehors

A ce moment, Syaoran ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit avec sa petite amie, il passa devant le couple en les saluant rapidement et dévala les escaliers, Sakura sortit à son tour et s'accouda à la rampe des marches

Sakura : Syaoran, ton petit-déjeuner !

Syaoran : Pas faim dit-il en claquant la porte

Elle soupira et remonta dans la chambre, Eriol était toujours là et fronça les sourcils

Eriol : Sakura ?

Sakura : Pardon, oui, c'est d'accord

Eriol : Parfait, à ce soir dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il s'en alla à son tour et Sakura alla se préparer, en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dîner avec Eriol, la douleur était encore trop présente pour envisager des réconciliations, mais ça, Eriol n'aévait pas l'air de le comprendre.

Sakura arriva au lycée et erra dans les couloirs un bon moment, elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle continuait tranquillement son chemin, pensive, quand la voix d'une jeune fille la fit redescendre sur terre. Cette voix appelait sans cesse le nom de « Syaoran », elle regarda devant elle et vit la réserve, elle s'avança discrètement et regarda par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Elle vit alors Syaoran et sa petite amie et eut comme un pic au cœur si bien qu'elle serra sa main contre sa poitrine. Devant ses yeux, elle voyait Syaoran étreindre une autre jeune femme, elle voyait Syaoran l'embrasser comme il l'avait embrasser, elle voyait Syaoran la caresser comme il l'avait caresser cette nuit-là, tout était exactement identique dans ses gestes, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur comme il avait plaqué Sakura dans son lit en lui tenant les poignets. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue, la douleur était si intense qu'elle tomba sur les genoux, incapable de bouger, tétaniser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Syaoran l'avait-il étreint ? L'avait-il réellement déjà oublié ? Elle non, elle sentait encore son souffle au creu de son oreille, elle sentait encore ses mains parcourir son corps, elle sentait encore cette douce chaleur d'amour se diffuser au plus profond de son corps et de son âme. Pourquoi ?

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**My brother' s woman **

**(Part 3 - fin)**

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je fais un come back après un an d'absence! Vie privée et examens. Plus le temps passe et il m'est difficile de combiner ma passion pour l'écriture et ma vie scolaire mais je vais faire de mon mieux_

_Beaucoup d'autres fics sont à venir alors restés en alerte!_

_Je vous remercie vraiment de continuer à me soutenir et de me faire des reviews! Sans vous, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis!_

_Ma priorité est de finir la destinée des élus et tous les autres one shots commencés, je vais travailler dur pour 2008! J'ai aussi corrigé « My last breathe » partie 1, car le one shot n'avait ni queue ni tête lol_

_Joyeux noël_

_Merci encore_

_Gros bisous_

_Sabi-chan_

Soudain, deux grands bras d'homme l'enlacèrent pour la mener à l'infirmerie, quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit Matsuka lui sourire, il essuya ensuite ses larmes et l'observa

Matsuka : Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner Sakura-san

Sakura : …

Matsuka : J'ai une question, es-tu jalouse de ce que tu as vu ?

Sakura : Jalouse n'est pas le mot dit-elle doucement

Matsuka : Alors lequel est-ce ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant devant elle

Sakura : Malheureuse

Matsuka : Pourtant, c'est toi qui a dit à Syaoran d'oublier, ai-je tort ?

Sakura : Je suis fiancée mais je n'arrive pas à oublier… Pourquoi ?

Matsuka : Sakura, je peux te faire oublier si tu veux

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit de plus belle, il la porta jusqu'à un lit et l'allongea dessus pour se poster au dessus d'elle

Matsuka : Je suis bien meilleur que Syaoran, je peux te faire oublier tes peines, tes blessures, abandonne-toi simplement dans mes bras

Tout en parlant, il rapprocha ses lèvres de la nuque de Sakura pour l'embrasser, elle regarda le plafond, vide de volonté, oui, elle voulait oublier tout ça. Mais quand Matsuka commença à déboutonner sa chemise, on frappa à la porte et Sakura reprit ses esprits, elle repoussa Matsuka qui tomba à terre. La porte s'ouvrit et ils découvrirent que le visiteur était Syaoran, Sakura rougit de gêne sous le regard intense de ce dernier qui alternait entre Sakura et Matsuka

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement

Sakura : Absolument rien dit-elle froidement, j'auscultais Matsuka

Elle passa à côté de lui et Syaoran qui la suivait toujours du regard aperçut une quantité monstrueuse de suçons à sa nuque, il devint enragé et saisit Matsuka pour le plaquer violemment au mur

Syaoran : Explique-toi ! hurla-t-il

Sakura : Syaoran, arrête ! cria-t-elle

Syaoran : Explique-moi pourquoi elle a toutes ces marques à sa nuque !

Matsuka : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Syaoran : Arrête ton petit jeu, quatre suçons en cercle et un dernier au centre, c'est ta marque de fabrique ! ragea-t-il de plus belle

Matsuka : Oups

Sakura arriva et saisit le bras de Syaoran qui lâcha Matsuka, elle le gifla à toute volée et il resta un moment sous le choc puis la regarda avec méprise tout en souriant vicieusement

Syaoran : J'ai compris, à défaut d'être satisfaite par ton fiancé, tu prends en cible les lycéens !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Matsuka qui lui assena un poing dans la figure, Syaoran n'aurait jamais imaginé que Matsuka le frapperait un jour et encore moins qu'il avait un tel regard haineux

Sakura : Laisse Matsuka, Syaoran, je ne vois en quoi ça te regarde, je ne suis rien pour toi, maintenant si tu as quelque chose à faire ici dis-le sinon sort d'ici ! dit-elle sèchement

Il les regarda tous les deux et s'en alla avec rage en claquant violemment la porte, Sakura s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains

Matsuka : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi

Sakura : Ce n'est pas ta faute

Matsuka : Si, justement. Sakura, tu es amoureuse de Syaoran, voilà la vérité, sinon, tu n'aurais pas réagi comme tu l'as fait, je voulais que tu t'en rende compte

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que ça change maintenant ?

Matsuka : Tu pourrais lui dire par exemple

Sakura : Non car tout à l'heure, j'ai compris une chose importante, Syaoran m'a étreint comme il aurait étreint n'importe quelle fille, il a ses habitudes et moi, je me suis faite avoir par ce playboy

Matsuka : Il n'est pas comme ça

Sakura : Ce n'est pas ce que m'ont dit mes élèves en venant me voir ici, Matsuka, je sais que tu essayes de le protéger tout en me protégeant et c'est gentil de ta part mais c'est inutile, je sais qui est Syaoran et j'ai tenté de résister de nombreuses fois, j'ai toujours cherché un prétexte mais le cœur est bien plus fort que la raison, et maintenant, maintenant…

Matsuka : Tu ne connais pas tout de Syaoran, ce que t'on dit ces filles sont peut-être vrai…

Sakura : C'est vrai ! cria-t-elle, je l'ai même vu ici, une fois, avec l'une d'entre elles ! Et moi, j'ai craqué comme une stupide lycéenne

Matsuka : Il était comme ça avant, c'est vrai mais il a changé, pour toi, par amour, il a changé

Sakura : C'est trop tard, il a cessé de m'aimer, j'ai tout perdu, Eriol, Syaoran, mon goût de la vie

Matsuka : Sakura-san, il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses

Sakura : Quelle ironie du sort… dit-elle en se levant

Matsuka : Sakura, où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en la voyant retirer sa blouse

Sakura : J'ai un fiancé qui m'attend…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce, Matsuka avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, son cœur était trop troublé pour voir clair.

La fin de la journée arriva, Matsuka avait envie de se changer les idées, Syaoran faisait n'importe quoi ces temps-ci et en plus, ils venaient de se disputer alors il décida d'aller en boîte de nuit, il avait besoin d'évacuer le stress et la pression.

Il était minuit quand il arriva au club, la salle était bondée, l'ambiance chaude, il se rendit au bar et prit quelques verres puis aborda des jeunes filles et leur offrit un verre, il dansa avec elles et s'isola ensuite en charmante compagnie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à s'en aller avec une demoiselle qu'il aperçut ou crût apercevoir, au fond de la salle, une femme qui ressemblait à Sakura. Il se dit tout d'abord que sa vue lui faisait défaut à cause de l'alcool mais un doute s'insinua en lui et il s'approcha lentement du lieu où se trouvait le sosie. La jeune femme portait une mini jupe noire avec un corset rouge, des bottes en cuir et ses cheveux étaient relevés. En aucun cas, cela n'aurait pu être la Sakura qu'il connaissait et pourtant… elle se tenait devant lui, elle rigolait, elle se saoulait et aguichait les hommes qui lui tournaient autour, il se planta alors juste devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux

Matsuka : Sakura ? demanda-t-il choqué

Sakura : Matsu-kun… dit-elle en souriant, tu aurais du me dire que tu allais venir !

Il voyait bien que malgré les sourires, ses yeux étaient en proie à une tristesse profonde car ils étaient rougis. Sans doute avait-elle essayé de le cacher avec du maquillage, sans doute était-elle venue pour tenter d'oublier sa peine mais… Pourquoi ? Il pensait qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, tout était sensé bien se passer pour elle, elle devait rejoindre son fiancé

Matsuka : Allez, je te ramène

Sakura : Non… On a encore le temps de s'amuser un peu

Matsuka : Non, tu rentres ! dit-il en la traînant de force

Les hommes en sa compagnie voulurent intervenir mais Matsuka, vraiment énervé, leur lança un regard plus que dissuasif et ils se ravisèrent pour chercher d'autres jeunes filles. Il l'aida à monter les escaliers du club et ils sortirent

Sakura : Je ne me sens pas très bien dit-elle en se mettant à genoux

Matsuka : Tu as trop bu dit-il en la relevant une nouvelle fois

Il la porta sur son dos tandis qu'elle était presque à demi consciente et soupira.

Sakura : Syaoran… je t'aime…

Il fronça les sourcils et la ramena chez lui, il ne pouvait faire que ça, la ramener chez elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il ouvrit péniblement la porte de chez lui et la déposa sur son lit, puis posa une couverture sur elle tout en lui caressant le front. Il saisit son téléphone portable et vit sept appels en absence, lorsqu'il consulta la liste des appels, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Syaoran. Il éteignit son téléphone et alla se chercher à boire quand on sonna à sa porte, il partit ouvrir et vit Syaoran, essoufflé

Matsuka : Rentre dit-il simplement

Syaoran : J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la nuit dit-il en haletant

Matsuka : Tu viens t'excuser ? demanda-t-il en posant deux tasses sur la table de la cuisine

Syaoran : En autre

Matsuka : Assied-toi, je t'écoute

Syaoran : Je suis désolé dit-il en s'asseyant, j'ai perdu les pédales

Matsuka : Pourquoi tu fréquentes cette fille alors que tu aimes Sakura ?

Syaoran : J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais peu importe le nombre de fois que j'étreins cette fille, je n'arrive pas à effacer Sakura de ma mémoire, de mon cœur et de mon corps

Matsuka : Je vais te dire une chose dit-il en enfilant sa veste, suis ton cœur et tout se passera bien, je vais faire un tour, emprunte ma chambre si tu veux

Il s'en alla sans que Syaoran ne comprenne, ce dernier se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de Matsuka, il trouva Sakura allongée sur le lit. Choqué, il voulait demander des explications à son ami mais il se dit qu'il devait lui faire confiance, il l'avait déjà trahi une fois, il ne devait pas refaire la même erreur.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa la main qu'il porta à sa joue, comment pouvait-il essayer de l'oublier alors qu'il l'aimait tellement ? Elle s'éveilla à ce moment là et sourit puis lui caressa la joue

Sakura : Syaoran ?

Syaoran : Oui ? dit-il heureux

Sakura : Etreins-moi encore s'il te plaît, je me sens si seule

Il se força à sourire même s'il voyait qu'elle était à moitié inconsciente, qu'elle sentait l'alcool et ses vêtements… Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément, oui, cette sensation… celle qui remplissait son cœur si vide… Il la déshabilla et l'étreignit fougueusement tandis qu'elle redemandait plus encore de ses baisers et de ses caresses

Sakura : J'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller…

Quand Syaoran regarda l'heure, il vit afficher quatre heures du matin, Sakura s'était endormie et Syaoran sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, il tomba sur Matsuka qui venait de rentrer

Syaoran : Où était-elle ?

Matsuka : Je l'ai vu en boîte de nuit et je l'ai ramené, elle était ivre dit-il sérieusement

Syaoran : Eriol… a dû la chercher toute la nuit

Matsuka : Ca te fait plaisir de le faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Syaoran : Je mentirais en disant le contraire

Matsuka : Syaoran, que vas-tu faire ?

Il ne répondit pas à cette question mais se força péniblement à sourire, il rentra chez lui et Matsuka n'eut plus de ses nouvelles

Eriol avait fait le tour de la ville mais impossible de trouver Sakura, en revanche, il avait vu celle qu'il ne voulait plus revoir : sa maîtresse. Elle lui avait avoué être allé chez lui l'après-midi de la disparition de Sakura, elle lui avait avoué avoir tout dit à Sakura : leur relation depuis qu'ils habitaient la ville, les absences nocturnes d'Eriol, la façon dont il l'étreignait, la façon dont il n'avait aucuns scrupules à laisser Sakura seule, la façon dont il était gentil avec elle. Elle avait rit quand Sakura avait pleuré, elle disait aimer Eriol, qu'elle le récupèrerait, que Sakura ne comptait pas pour lui, qu'elle avait été un passe-temps. Et quand cette dernière avait essayé de nier en lui montrant la bague de fiançailles, elle la lui avait arraché du doigt violemment pour la briser sous son pied. Elle avait aussi dit qu'ils se voyaient en journée, sans craindre de croiser Sakura en ville, par hasard. Elle lui avait aussi dit comment ils s'étaient rencontrés Eriol et elle, ils étaient amoureux au lycée et ils se sont fréquentés en continue, trompant toujours leur partenaire du moment dès qu'ils se revoyaient car c'était comme un jeu pour eux, ils étaient si liés que personne ne pouvait les séparer. Elle lui avait dit à quel point Eriol était fou d'elle et lui avait montré toutes leurs photos, tous les bijoux qu'il lui avait offert car elle était la seule qui comptait aux yeux d'Eriol. Et puis, en laissant toutes ces preuves, elle était partit en riant.

Eriol avait été envoûté par elle depuis le lycée, il était comme irrésistiblement attiré par sa beauté, son physique, comme si elle l'avait hypnotisée et jamais, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait pu lui dire non. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou du désir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer pour sa maîtresse, quitte à faire souffrir les autres, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était allé contre sa nature. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, Sakura était différente à ses yeux car elle était la seule femme qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir, elle était spéciale et même si les dégâts étaient bien étendus, il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle, il voulait bâtir quelque chose pour elle, il avait des projets, il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants, il voulait tirer un trait sur cette enchanteresse et vivre paisiblement mais ses pulsions masculines avaient eu raison de lui. Et il savait que Sakura lui en voulait, il avait vu la maison saccagée par sa colère et sa tristesse. Les cadres où se trouvaient leurs photos étaient brisés, la vaisselle cassée, les rideaux arrachés, les coussins déchirés. C'est en assistant à ce désastre qu'il avait décidé de chercher Sakura car tout ceci ne lui ressemblait pas.

Quand il arriva chez lui, bredouille, il vit Syaoran assit sur le canapé, lisant le journal tout en sirotant son café, il jeta sa veste sur la table de la cuisine et se plaça devant son frère qui ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux

Eriol : Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler cette nuit

Syaoran : Je n'avais pas envie de te répondre dit-il simplement

Eriol : Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Sakura a disparu !

Syaoran : Tiens donc ? On se demande pourquoi ! dit-il en souriant

Eriol arracha le journal des mains de Syaoran et saisit son frère par le col de son uniforme, la tasse de café que Syaoran tenait lui glissa des mains pour se fracasser à terre

Eriol : Tu sais où elle est n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne serais pas si calme !

Syaoran : Je te le dirais quand tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi elle est partie

Eriol : Non, je ne peux pas dit-il en le relâchant

Syaoran : Même si tu ne me le dis pas, je sais O-n-i-c-h-a-n dit-il en souriant

Eriol : Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ? dit-il en se passant la main sur le visage pour essuyer sa sueur

Syaoran : Que tu couches avec une autre femme, que chaque soir, tu empestes l'odeur de cette traînée, que tu as fait souffrir Sakura, que tu ne la mérites simplement pas !

Eriol se retourna vers son frère et lui assena un crochet du droit en pleine joue, Syaoran garda un moment la tête baissée puis cracha le sang qui se trouvait dans sa bouche

Syaoran : Tu vois, j'ai raison !

Eriol : Tu ne sais rien ! hurla-t-il, cette femme… Elle me hante, chaque fois que je croise son regard, je ne fais que céder ! Et même si je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Syaoran : Tu es un grand malade ! Et surtout, tu ne vaux pas mieux que notre père ! dit-il en lui retournant un coup de poing à son tour

Eriol : La ferme ! Ce genre de sentiments, tu ne comprendras jamais…

Syaoran : Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu t'es fiancé avec Sakura alors que tu aimes cette femme ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as tant tardé avant de mettre les choses au clair ! Tu attendais peut-être qu'elle se suicide ? hurla-t-il

Eriol : Je voulais vraiment changé, j'ai cru pouvoir avec Sakura…

Syaoran : Tu sais quoi, je vais te dire un truc, Sakura et moi avons fait l'amour… Deux fois…

A ce moment, le regard d'Eriol devint noir de haine, il se jeta sur son frère pour le frapper mais Syaoran le repoussa et le cogna une deuxième fois puis lui cracha à la figure

Syaoran : Si jamais tu la fais pleurer encore une fois, je te tue pour de bon !

Il se leva, prit son sac et s'en alla en claquant la porte, laissant Eriol, comme un idiot. Il frappa le sol du poing en criant, fou de rage.

Matsuka aperçut Syaoran sortir du bureau du directeur avec un sac de voyage et s'arrêta net. Syaoran avança vers lui en souriant mais Matsuka sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il savait, il avait compris mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il s'accrocha à la veste de Syaoran qui le serra dans ses bras tout en lui tapotant la tête gentiment puis se dégagea des bras de son ami pour s'éloigner. Matsuka le regarda partir avec amertume, comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ? Non, c'était une blague, il allait revenir…

Sakura se réveilla difficilement, sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir et elle avait du mal à y voir clair. Elle se demanda d'abord où elle était puis se remémora lentement la soirée d'hier… C'est à ce moment qu'elle regarda son téléphone, il affichait 15h mais elle remarqua soudain une enveloppe en-dessous. Elle la saisit et vit écrit « Sakura ». Elle l'ouvrit et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Syaoran

« Sakura,

J'ai laissé cette lettre à ton intention pour être sûr que tu la lises. La vie avec Eriol et toi m'est devenu insupportable, j'en perds la raison. La vérité c'est que, je t'ai toujours aimé, et ce, depuis que tu as fait irruption dans ma vie, je suis vraiment sérieux à ton sujet. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela et le fait de te voir avec Eriol me rendait malade.

Au début, j'ai essayé de renoncer à toi mais mes sentiments grandissaient chaque jour un peu plus si bien que je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler. Après la nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles oublier, j'étais tellement malheureux que j'ai tout fait pour te rendre jalouse mais ça n'a pas marché.

En vérité, je savais qu'Eriol te trompait, je suis désolé, je n'osais pas te le dire, je ne voulais pas être celui qui t'aurait blessé, je ne voulais pas que tu pleures par ma faute, tu l'aimes tellement.

Notre seconde nuit chez Matsuka n'était pas un rêve, tout cela était bien réel, merci pour ce cadeau d'adieu et parce que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre, je préfère partir loin de toi. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire par jalousie.

Aujourd'hui, je pars pour Hokkaido. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites. Tu seras toujours la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. Merci d'avoir animé ma vie de tant de bonheur.

Prends soin de toi.

Syaoran. »

Tout en lisant la lettre, Sakura avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Syaoran ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas sans savoir qu'elle l'aimait aussi, il ne pouvait pas la quitter ainsi avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il lui avait fait redécouvrir l'amour, le sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimé. Elle ne voulait pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi, c'était trop cruel, elle se leva et sortit de l'appartement en courant.

Syaoran se tenait devant Michuru, il l'avait emmené derrière la cour de l'école, souriante, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se produire, elle ne se doutait pas que le garçon qu'elle aimait allait la quitter

Michuru : Syaoran, que fais-tu avec ce sac de voyage ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

Syaoran : Je suis désolé dit-il en baissant les yeux

Michuru : Mais de quoi ?

Syaoran : Je vais sûrement te faire pleurer mais je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi parce que je vais partir

Michuru : Partir ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre

Syaoran : Je pars pour Hokkaido en fin d'après-midi

Michuru : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas encore les vacances !

Syaoran : Je suis désolé, vraiment

Michuru : Syaoran, ta blague n'est pas drôle du tout !

Syaoran : On doit se séparer dit-il en soupirant

Michuru : Non ! Je ne veux pas, même si tu pars on peux se voir pendant les vacances, on peux s'appeler et s'écrire et puis, pourquoi pars-tu ?!? Demanda-t-elle avec colère

Syaoran : Je pars parce que la femme que j'aime ne m'aime pas

Michuru : Si ! Je t'aime !

Syaoran : Michuru, il ne s'agit pas de toi, tu n'es pas la femme qui est dans mon cœur

A ce moment là, Michuru sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant venait de la trahir, il était avec elle alors qu'il en aimait une autre. Elle lui avait offert son cœur et il s'en était servi comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle serra les lèvres et fronça les sourcils en retenant ses larmes puis, d'un air décidé le gifla

Michuru : Tu es cruel ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tapant le torse

Il ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il avait mal agi mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il lui devait au moins la vérité, il ne la méritait pas, ça, c'était certain.

Il aperçut soudain le taxi qui s'arrêta devant l'école et s'éloigna de Michuru sans se retourner. Elle hurla son nom puis tomba sur les genoux en pleurant de plus belle mais il rentra dans le véhicule qui s'éloigna.

Sakura arriva en voiture devant l'école de Syaoran, elle vit Matsuka au loin et lui fit signe. Il courut en sa direction et entra dans le véhicule

Matsuka : Il va à l'aéroport dit-il en attachant sa ceinture

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et démarra en trombe. Depuis le début, tous les deux ne s'étaient pas compris, tout était un malentendu, ils devaient être ensemble, Syaoran était son âme sœur, celui pour qui son cœur battait, celui pour qui elle risquerait sa vie. Elle serait prête à tout sacrifier juste pour être dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur réconfortante, celle qui lui faisait tant de bien dans ses instants de doute et de crainte. Il était toute sa vie, cela, il devait le savoir.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'aéroport, Sakura se gara rapidement et sortit du véhicule en même temps que Matsuka, il passa les portes en premier et Sakura allait faire de même quand une main la retint. Elle se retourna et vit Eriol, le souffle court

Sakura : Lâche-moi dit-elle très froidement

Eriol : Sakura, je veux qu'on parle, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie, reviens-moi

Sakura : Tu penses que cette simple phrase me fera changer d'avis sur toi ? J'ai choisit Syaoran !

Eriol : Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut t'offrir cet enfant ? Il n'a rien !

Sakura le méprisa du regard et le gifla à tout volée devant la foule, puis, elle franchit la porte et partit chercher Syaoran. Elle regarda les panneaux d'affichage et couru en direction de la porte 25, il devait être là. Elle entendit soudain crier son nom et se retourna rapidement pour voir Eriol qui la suivait, elle accéléra le pas, monta les escalators quatre à quatre et arriva devant la porte 25, elle vit alors la salle vide. Elle se précipita vers l'hôtesse qui se trouvait au comptoir

Sakura : Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît dit-elle en respirant difficilement, où sont les passagers de ce vol ?

Hôtesse : Je suis navrée mais ils sont déjà à bord, l'avion se dirige vers la piste dit-elle en pointant un avion qui s'éloignait

Sakura tomba sur les genoux, non, c'était faux, elle était arrivée trop tard ? Impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire la vérité ! Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et laissa aller ses larmes. Eriol arriva, la releva et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux, elle voulu le repousser mais il resserra son étreinte

Eriol : Je serais là pour toi… On va partir, on va s'éloigner de cette ville qui a creuser ce fossé dans nos cœurs, je ne t'abandonnerais pas

Elle pleura deux fois plus fort et cria le nom de Syaoran, elle ne voulait pas d'Eriol, elle ne voulait pas d'un homme qui ne l'aime pas réellement, elle ne voulait pas de fausses promesses, elle voulait juste celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle sentit alors les bras d'Eriol quitter ses hanches et son dos et leva les yeux pour le voir lui, Syaoran. Il avait écarté son frère et l'avait frappé au visage, il se tenait à présent devant lui. Matsuka retenait Eriol tandis que ce dernier hurlait des insultes

Syaoran : Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant tendrement

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il devait être dans l'avion qui s'était envolé depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle tourna alors les yeux vers Matsuka qui lui fit un clin d'œil puis, elle se jeta dans les bras de Syaoran

Sakura : J'ai… J'ai cru que tu étais partit ! Dit-elle en reniflant

Syaoran : Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je parte ? Demanda-t-il en tenant les joues de la jeune femme

Sakura : Je… Je t'aime alors ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas…

Syaoran : Si tu m'aimes, je n'ai plus de raison de partir

Eriol : Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Sakura est ma fiancée ! Cria-t-il, Sakura, donne-nous une autre chance !

Matsuka : C'est trop tard, elle a déjà fait son choix dit-il en le relâchant, tu ne veux pas comme ils sont heureux ? Tu veux aussi briser cela ?

Eriol se calma et observa le couple qui se souriait mutuellement, puis, il vit le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient, jamais encore Sakura n'avait eu l'air aussi radieuse et épanouie depuis qu'il la connaissait, jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de vivre. Il esquissa un rapide sourire puis ferma les yeux un moment, la réalité était dure à avaler et perdre contre son frère encore plus mais il s'en sortira, il lui fallait au moins cela pour comprendre qu'il avait été un mufle qui ne la méritait pas.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport sous le regard soulagé de Matsuka qui se dirigea ensuite vers le couple. Il sauta dans les bras de Syaoran qui lui tapota gentiment la tête, content de pouvoir retrouvé son ami.

Une semaine plus tard…

Une jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans le couloir d'un grand appartement, elle avait à son bras, un plateau repas qu'elle tenait d'une main ferme. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra, elle déposa le plateau sur une petite table basse puis observa une silhouette sous les draps. Elle les tira violemment et un jeune homme lui saisit le bras pour l'embrasser

Sakura : Tu vas être en retard Syaoran

Syaoran : J'ai besoin de mon baiser matinal dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme

Un jeune homme fit irruption dans la pièce et se jeta sur le lit

Syaoran : Matsuka ! Ragea-t-il

Matsuka : Je veux un bisou aussi Sakura !!! Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres du visage de la demoiselle

Syaoran le poussa avec son pied et le fit tomber du lit sous les éclats de rire de Sakura qui sortit de la pièce alors que les deux jeunes hommes la poursuivaient

**FIN**


End file.
